We Got Firecracker Wishes We Can Make (Rewrite)
by CrimsonAdri
Summary: This is the rewrite. Kaede and Haruhi are neighbors and childhood besties who both gained scholarships to Ouran, Haruhi through academics and Kaede through music. Kyoya agrees to let Kaede play guitar during club hours to help Haruhi pay of her debt while promoting her band. (No definite pairing yet but it's between Mori, Kyoya and Ritsu Kasanoda)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **When you see the * just go to the link provided. It's a cover, not the original song. I'll include in the story what the song is but it's better if you listen to this version I found because it's more than likely the version in your head will be the original and it won't sound like this version**

 **Just add this to youtube url: watch?v=51gPkroWKnY**

 **'We Got Firecracker Wishes We Can Make' is from Gerard Way – "Action Cat"**

 **Sum: Kaede and Haruhi are neighbors and childhood besties who both gained scholarships to Ouran, Haruhi through academics and Kaede through music. Kyoya agrees to let Kaede play guitar during club hours to help Haruhi pay of her debt while promoting her band. (No definite pairing yet)**

 **So I started rewriting my Fruits Basket story a while ago so I thought I'd rewrite this one too since I also never finished it.**

 **I'll try to add in more Kaede where ever I can and more little moments with the guys. If you have anything you want to see that wasn't in the older version let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

"Seriously? That was the fourth library we've checked." Kaede said as she and Haruhi closed the door to the library that was, like the last three that they had found, bustling with loud students. "Aren't libraries supposed to be silent?" She asked exasperated. Haruhi sighed and pushed her glasses up on her face.

"Guess we have to find someplace else." Haruhi said.

"They have to have at least _one_ room that's empty, I mean this place is freaking ginormous." Kaede said as she threw her arms out before letting them fall back down against her sides. She blew a strand of her deep dark blue dyed hair out of her face. "At this point _I'd_ probably take a closet."

"You don't have to help me find a place; I know you want to go play." Haruhi said gesturing to the guitar case that Kaede was carrying.

"Hey, I can always play later; you're the one who's here on the academic scholarship."

"Yeah but don't you have that gig at the end of the month?"

"Yeah but I don't need to practice that much during school." Kaede said waving her had dismissively. "You gotta study hard so you can become a lawyer and make a lot of money and get a big house so you can let me crash on your couch." Kaede nudged Haruhi's side with her elbow and the two laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be on a tour bus and on the big stage by then." Haruhi said with a smile. Kaede rolled her eyes with a chuckle. The two started to head up the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you the uniform?" Kaede asked looking over at Haruhi.

"No, you should save your money; I mean you're living by yourself, supporting yourself. And to be honest all _you_ could afford was the blazer from the male uniform." She said bluntly.

"Only because I _refuse_ to wear that yellow monstrosity." Kaede said. "Plus even you have to admit this looks better." She said motioning to her outfit; the male uniform's blue blazer over a black blouse with a short black and blue plaid skirt, knee-high black socks and black boots.

"You're right, that is better." Haruhi said with a nod. "But you look good either way." She said with a shrug.

"Aw thanks Haru." Kaede said giving Haruhi a one armed side hug as they walked down a hallway.

"I still can't believe they let you keep those in though." Haruhi said pointing to the studs in Kaede's ears and the rings that lined her left ear.

"Oh they didn't. My hair covers them though." Kaede said pushing her long blue hair over her ears. Haruhi chuckled and rolled her eyes. Kaede ruffled Haruhi's hair. "Ya know, you really should have let me give you a haircut." Kaede started messing with Haruhi's hair. "I mean it's not even and-" Haruhi swatted her hand away.

"I don't care what my hair looks like." She said.

" _I know_." Kaede said. Haruhi swatted Kaede's shoulder making her laugh. The two stopped walking outside a music room.

"An abandoned music room."

"Well that's ironic, since we're looking for a place for you not me."

"I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet." Haruhi said before opening the door.

"Welcome!" Haruhi and Kaede blinked as rose petals blew towards them. They looked at the six students in the room. There was a rather tall boy with black hair, who loomed over the others, another black haired boy with glasses, a pair of twins, a short blond boy and another taller blond with violet-blue eyes.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." The twins said in unison, Kaede was a bit behind the door and out of their sight still.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The boy with the glasses asked.

 _Young man? Is he talking about Haruhi? I know the kid isn't exactly wearing feminine clothes but still._ Kaede thought.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The twins said.

"Hm, well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor student." His gaze shifted from Haruhi to Kaede who had come into view. "Kaede Tsukino. Here on a musical scholarship I believe." He said.

"What?" The blond asked. "Then you must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

"What and _I'm_ not exceptional?" Kaede asked putting one hand on her hip as she leaned on her guitar case which was now vertical.

"Of course you are Princess." The blond said holding out a rose.

 _The hell is with this guy?_ Kaede thought as she raised an eyebrow at the flower.

"How did you know our names?" Haruhi asked as she turned around from trying to open the door. The blond looked crestfallen that Kaede was ignoring him.

"Why, you're _both_ infamous." The boy with glasses said looking at Kaede. "It's not every day that two commoners gain entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

"Well ah- thank you. I guess."

"And you must be a very dedicated musician, Miss Tsukino."

"Thanks." She said. The boy with glasses opened his mouth to speak but the blond spoke before he could.

"You're welcome." The blond said putting a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "You are heroes to other poor people. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi moved away from him but the blond followed. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said. The blond continued dramatically anyways.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!" He said over dramatically.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi said going for the door.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan!" The little blond boy, who looked to be in grade school, said as he tugged on Haruhi's arm and pulled her back. "You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student. And who are you calling Haru-chan?!" She yelled. Kaede started chuckling under her breath.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The tall blond said. Kaede had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked looking back at her taller friend.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into. " The blond said. "Do you like the strong silent type? The boy lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" Kaede leaned her guitar case against the wall and leaned against the door, watching in amusement.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi said backing up.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me." The blond said putting his fingers under her chin. "What do you say?" He asked with his face close to hers. Kaede started laughing but Haruhi jumped back away from the blond and ended up knocking over a vase. She tried to catch it but it shattered on the floor. Kaede would have caught it but she wasn't close enough to get to it in time. She had _tried_ to catch it however, resulting in one of the pieces flying out and cutting her hand slightly.

"Awww." The twins whined as they looked over Haruhi's shoulder at what was left of the vase.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of them said.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other said. Haruhi started to freak out.

"What, 8 million yen? How many thousand yen is that?" She tried counting on her fingers. "How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" The twins asked. "You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" One of the twins asked.

"And why do you only have the male blazer?" The other asked Kaede as she stood up and put her hand behind her back.

"You won't catch me dead in that yellow absurdity." Kaede told him. The boy with the glasses picked up a piece of the vase.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" He asked the blond.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog." Haruhi froze. Tamaki waved his hand in front of her face, the twins leaned in and the smaller blond poked her.

"Poke poke?" Haruhi fell over.

"Hey, it wasn't Haruhi's fault that he jumped back into the vase. Besides why was it just randomly there? Someone was bound to walk into it at some point." Kaede said crossing her arms. Tamaki opened his mouth but stopped.

"Why was it there?" He asked with a small frown as he looked back at the others.

"So our guests could see it." The boy with the glasses said.

"I'm sure they could've seen it just fine against a wall. You could've put it over there so they could see it when they left." She said pointing to the wall beside the door. The boy didn't say anything. Kaede rolled her eyes and helped her friend up.

"We meet after school on most days, so make sure he's here." Tamaki said. "You're welcome to stay as well, Princess."

"Who are you calling Princess?" Kaede asked raising an eyebrow. "Besides, I can't, I have band practice after school."

"You're in band?" Tamaki asked a twinkle of curious in his eyes.

"I'm in _A_ band." Kaede said. She helped Haruhi sit on a couch before walking to get her guitar case. "What, did you think this was my book bag?" Tamaki pouted slightly. "I'll come by later to pick you up, kay, Haru?" Haruhi gave her a pleading look. Kaede hesitated before looking at her watch. "I guess, they can practice without me for a little while."

"Oh wonderful!" Tamaki said excitedly. The tall boy suddenly stepped in front of Kaede causing her to look up at him curiously.

"Your hand." He said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" He reached down and took her hand, turning it to show her cut.

"You're bleeding!" Tamaki shouted. "Quick get some bandages!" He started freaking out. "Where's the first aid kit?!"

"I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Kaede said. She went to pull her hand out of the boy's but he held it tighter so she couldn't. She looked up and met his eyes.

"Here you go." Kyoya said holding out a first aid kit. Kaede sighed and let the tall boy clean up the cut before putting a band aid on it.

* * *

The hosts, well Tamaki, had sent Haruhi out to pick up some things from the store so Kaede was sitting on an empty couch, away from everyone, tuning her guitar.

"Do you play?" A girl asked. Kaede looked up to see a first year standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't have it otherwise." Kaede said, she hadn't said it in a rude way but as if stating a simple fact.

"That's so cool." The girl said. "It's a beautiful guitar." The girl sat down.

"It's my baby." Kaede said patting it. "It's actually really old; I just take really good care of it."

"Could you play something?" The girl asked with a small smile.

"Uh…" Kaede looked over to see Kyoya, as she learned his name to be, wasn't looking in her direction. She shrugged. "Sure why not?" The girl looked excited. "Any requests?"

"Hmm." The girl looked to be thinking a moment before she shook her head.

"That's alright, I'll just play something." She thought for a second them smiled and started to play with her fingers instead of a pick. * She played a few notes before she started tapping her foot to a beat and closed her eyes and started to play _Sugar by Maroon 5_. Some of the guests smiled as they heard the song and some turned to watch. Either they recognized it or they just thought it sounded nice. Kaede didn't sing the words as she felt it would be out of place. She let the melody alone fill the room. The girl next to Kaede watched her fingers in amazement with a smile on her face. The twins exchanged looks and Kyoya took notice of how the guests seemed to be enjoying the music. Tamaki looked away from his guests to watch Kaede making a certain red head frown. Kyoya smirked to himself.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji asked. Tamaki looked back at her. "I've recently heard the host club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

"I don't know if I'd call him that." Tamaki said. Just then Haruhi came into the room with a large brown paper bag. "Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?"

"What? Piglet?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked Haruhi as he held a container of instant coffee.

"Just what it looks like." Haruhi said. "It's coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee." Haruhi said as if it were obvious.

"It's instant?" The two girls on the couch across from Tamaki asked, leaning to one side.

"Wow, I've heard of this before." Tamaki said. "It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water."

"I didn't know there was such a thing." A girl said. There suddenly more girls around them.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." Another said. The girls all hummed and nodded.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said looking over Tamaki's shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru leaned on the couch.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru asked.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said.

"I'll go back and get something else." Haruhi said. "Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee."

"No, I'll keep it." Tamaki said raising a hand. Everyone gasped. He stood. "I'm going to give it a try." Everyone seemed ever more shocked. "I will drink this coffee!" Tamaki said over dramatically as he held the container up. Everyone started clapping. Kaede suddenly looked up and stopped playing causing some of the guests to 'awe'. Kaede blinked in surprise.

"Uh sorry girls." She said with a sheepish smile. Kaede got up and put her guitar away.

"Thank you for playing." The girl said as she stood from the couch as well.

"No problem." Kaede said with a friendly smile. "Why don't you go sit with one of the host?"

"Okay." The girl said with a smile before walking away.

"All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki said.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far." Ayanokoji said. "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." Haruhi looked down at her.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." The girl said looking up at her with a fake smile.

"Uhh…"

"Haruhi." Tamaki called.

"I'm coming." Haruhi said.

* * *

Haruhi made four cups of the instant coffee.

"Here." She said.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki said giving four girls the cups.

"Thought he said he was gunna be drinking it." Kaede muttered.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One girl said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." Another said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked her while cupping her face.

" _Oh well then_ , I would drink it." She said in a daze. Kaede shook her head with a sigh.

 **…**

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up, right out of bed." Hikaru said with a laugh.

" _Hikaru_ , don't tell them that story." Kaoru said before looking like he was going to cry. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" He asked as a tear fell.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru said looking shocked. He held his twin's face and brought their faces closer. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." The girls at their table said.

"What are they so excited about?" Haruhi asked as she walked by with a tray. "I just don't get it."

 **…**

"Sorry, we're running late." Honey said with a yawn as he and Mori came over, the smaller boy being carried on the other's back.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" A girl said.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" Another said. Mori put Honey down.

"I'm sorry." Honey said. "I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." He said rubbing his eyes.

"So cute!"

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked.

"Can't be." Kaede said with a frown.

"Honey- senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy." Kyoya said. "And then Mori- senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Haru-chan! Tsuki-chan!" Honey said running up to the trio. He grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and they spun around. "Hey Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Haruhi said, wobbling on her feet.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?"

"I'm not into bunnies."

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Honey asked looking like he was going to cry as he held up Usa-chan. Haruhi looked down at it.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Honey looked shocked momentarily but then smiled and handed Haruhi the bunny.

"Take good care of him, okay?" He shouted before running off.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests." Kyoya said. "Just so you know, Tamaki is number one around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate." Kyoya said. He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki said before blowing onto Haruhi's neck making her freak out and jumped away, her hand flying to her neck.

"Please don't do that again." She said.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi said.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Tamaki said holding out a rose to Kaede who was looking un-amused.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Tamaki looked shocked. "Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?" Haruhi gave him a side glare. "It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?" Haruhi asked.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things. That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty. For those working day and night, pursing beauty."

"Please tell me I can hit him." Kaede said looking up at Kyoya.

"I would have to ask you to refrain from such violence." He told her.

"Damn." Kaede muttered as Tamaki went on.

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion." He said as he put a glass down on a table. "And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides ..."

"How do you put up with this every day?" Kaede asked glancing back at Kyoya who was writing something down.

"I've simply gotten used to it." He said with a small smirk.

"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember..." Tamaki walked over to her. "...how effective a glance to this side can be." He said doing just that.

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi said hitting her fist down into her open palm.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious." Tamaki flinched before going to sulk. "Uh I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." The twins came over, laughing, putting their elbows on Haruhi's head.

"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry, senpai." Haruhi said. "But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

"Really? It did?" Tamaki asked standing up, suddenly better. "Let me teach you more, my friend."

"Boss." Kaoru said.

"Call me king." Tamaki said wiggling his fingers of his outstretched hand.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Kaoru said.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know." Hikaru said. "He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." He said taking them off. He looked shocked.

"Hey, I need those." Haruhi said with her hands up. Both twins stared at her and the other hosts looked over as well. "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." Tamaki ran up and pushed the twins out of the way. He snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." He said.

"Got it." They said as they saluted. They each grabbed one of Haruhi's wrists before dragging her off to the back room. Kaede blinked in shock.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Tamaki said. Kyoya already had his cell phone out and proceeded to call. "Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Mori ran for the door.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Honey said looking excited.

"Honey senpai."

"Yes sir."

"You, go have some cake." The boy proceeded to sadly grab a piece of cake and move to the back room. Kaede followed and found him sitting at a small table with Usa-chan.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." He said.

"Mind if I have some cake with you, Honey-senpai?" Kaede asked with a smile. Honey smiled widened.

"Of course, Kae-chan!" Kaede chuckled and pulled up a chair. Hikaru and Kaoru came up to them and each put a hand on the back of Kaede's chair.

"So Kaede…" Kaoru said.

"…why didn't you request someone?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I'm not here for the host club, I'm here for Haru." She said before taking a bite of cake.

"That's no fun." They said.

"All you did was sit around messing with your guitar." Hikaru said.

"I happen to like my guitar, and I was not messing with it."

"That song _was_ pretty though." Kaoru said. "The girls sitting with _us_ seemed to enjoy it."

"Song?" Honey asked tilting his head. "Can I hear?" He asked with a big smile.

"Maybe later, Honey-senpai." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Okay!" Honey said excitedly.

* * *

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi asked. Everyone was outside the dressing stall Haruhi was in. Honey sat at the small table with a stack of empty cake plates in front of him while Kaede had one plate in front of her. Mori stood between the two and the rest of the hosts were on the other side of the table.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked as she pushed the curtain aside.

"Cute!" Tamaki gushed. "You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!"

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"If we had known that's how you really look..." Hikaru started.

"...we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyoya said.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki said. The twins and Kaede all gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks." He pointed at Haruhi. "Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?" She asked. Kaede stood up.

"Well, have fun Haru, I'm gunna get going." Haruhi gave her a pleading look. "I can't stay any longer, I'm sorry; I should've been at practice a long time ago." She said looking down at her watch.

"You'll come again tomorrow won't you?" Honey asked. Kaede looked down at him. "I didn't get to hear you play."

"Uh well…"

"Miss Tsukino." Kyoya said.

"Yeah?" Kaede asked shifting her gaze to him.

"How would you like to work here?"

"Work here?" She asked with a small scoff.

"Yes. You take musical requests and in exchange for every ten requests you get we subtract one from Haruhi's quota." Now Haruhi was giving Kaede puppy dog eyes. Tamaki now looked excited too.

"Ten for one? Really?" Kaede asked.

"Alright, then how about we also promote your band." Kyoya said. Kaede's eyebrows went up.

"Really? You'd do that, just to have me play here?"

"The guests seemed to really enjoy it when you played. It's sure to bring in more customers." Kaede bit her lip. Club hours had already cut into band practice, she wasn't sure if they'd be happy if it happened every day, but if she told them it was to help promote the band maybe they'd be okay with it.

"I'll have to talk to my band first; I've already missed most of our practice for today." Kyoya nodded.

"Very well."

"But I really do have to go now, sorry Haru." Haruhi nodded sadly.

"See you tomorrow, Princess." Tamaki said holding out a rose. Kaede ignored it, walking past him, and he went to sulk.

"See ya, Haru."

"Bye, Kae."

* * *

 **Not gunna have an episode per chapter like last time, I'm just gunna type until it seems like a lot and that's how I'll split it up. Meeting the band in the next chapter.**

 **Not many noticeable changes yet, I added a bit of dialogue and such. If you notice any mistakes let me know, I try to read each chapter twice before posting but sometimes I miss things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **Again there's a acoustic version of a song in this.**

 **Here's the end of the link for this song version: watch?v=noibT5VkKGo**

* * *

Kaede walked with her guitar case strapped to her back as she carried her school bag. She had to take the bus to get to her neighborhood. She turned a corner and headed to a small house with a side garage. She entered a code for the garage and the door slowly rose with a loud clanging sound. As soon as it was high enough she ducked under. She stood up and was met with blue eyes only a few inches in front of her.

"Oi! Kae, you're late!" Kaede jerked back from the red-head in her face. The boy, Sora, leaned back with his arms crossed and pouted childishly. "What took you so long?" he whined.

"Sorry guys." Kaede said as she scratched the back of her head and looked around the garage at the other two boys. Akira walked over from his spot leaning against the wall. He was the same height as Sora – even though Sora's hair made him look like he was a few inches taller – with brown hair and green eyes.

"What happened?" Akira asked putting his hands on his hips. "We were starting to get worried. Though puff ball here was worried when you didn't show up after five minutes." Akira said looking at Sora who pouted more and tried to hold his hair down. The third boy, Ren, stood up from his spot behind the drum set. He walked up behind the other two making them look tiny in comparison.

"Don't act like you weren't pacing around the whole time." He said in a deep voice as he flicked the back of Akira's head. Akira put his hands on his head and frowned up at the older boy. Ren turned his gaze to Kaede. "Where were you?"

"I was at school with Haru; she had to stay after cause she got roped into joining a club."

"What club?" Sora asked curiously. Kaede hesitated.

 _I can't exactly tell them Haruhi was forced to join a_ host club _._ Kaede thought.

"Just a club with a bunch of weird guys who entertain other students." Kaede said nonchalantly as she waved a hand dismissively.

"A bunch of guys?" Akira asked.

"Entertain?" Ren asked. Sora blinked and looked between the other two boys.

"Uh… weird?" He asked not knowing what else there was to ask.

"Uh speaking of that club though…" Kaede said as she walked around the boys. "they want me to play guitar for them and they offered to promote the band." she said, ignoring their questions, with a smile.

"What do they do exactly?" Akira asked as the three turned to face her. Kaede sighed.

"Look they're just a bunch of… _interesting_ guys that pretty much spend club hours entertaining girls by talking to them." The three gave her weird looks.

"Talking to them? What kind of club is that?" Sora asked.

"Can we forget what kind of club it is for a second and get to the part where we discuss me playing for them."

"Why do they need you to play for them?" Akira asked.

"Their vice-president said it would make more people come to their club."

"This club is every day after school, right?" Akira asked crossing his arms.

"Uh…Yeah."

"We practice every day after school. Or did you forget?" Ren asked.

"Guys they're offering to promote the band."

"Oh yay." Akira deadpanned.

"I can always leave halfway through to come here." Kaede said.

"But then we have less time to practice." Sora whined.

"How about we practice on weekends then?" Kaede looked at Akira. "I know you and Ren have part-time jobs but after that we'd have the rest of the day."

"Why are you so keen on playing for those rich pricks?" Akira grumbled. Kaede gave him a half glare.

"You don't even know them yet."

"Then we should meet them." Akira said with smirk. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"Okay listen, I'm doing it to help Haruhi."

"It's her fault if she joined the club, you shouldn't have to help her." Akira said with a frown. Kaede put a hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Okay sit down, this might take a while." She said.

* * *

Kaede explained Haruhi's situation about knocking over the vase, her debt and becoming a host. She also had to explain the host club and how they thought Haruhi was a boy. When asked why she didn't tell them otherwise Kaede said that it was up to Haruhi whether or not they were corrected, it wasn't Kaede's place to say anything. Akira and Ren didn't like the idea of Kaede working for boys who ran a host club but she managed to convince them to let her in order to help Haruhi who was also one of their friends.

They compromised that they would limit practice to two week days and the weekend. When Kaede went to school the next day and saw Kyoya he agreed to let Kaede leave early two days out of the week unless they had club meetings.

* * *

Kaede sat on a couch playing _The Heart Wants What it Wants_ by _Selena Gomez_ while humming the words. Two girls sat on either side of her as she played, swaying to the music. On the end table next to the couch was a pad and pen for guests to write down request for Kaede to play next and she would check off the ones she played once the song was finished. Next to that was a stack of posters/flyers Kyoya had made up for the bands next gig at the end of the month. It didn't have a picture of the band but told time and date with decorative pictures and fonts.

Suddenly there was a crash and Ayanokoji screamed causing Kaede to abruptly stop playing and everyone to look over to see Ayanokoji on the ground with Haruhi, looking quite shocked, on her hands and knees over the girl.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" Suddenly the twins poured pitchers of water over the two. "Why did you do that?" Ayanokoji asked. Tamaki came over and helped her up. "Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said. "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?"

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji asked, getting defensive.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl." Tamaki said cupping her chin. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki?" Ayanokoji asked before she started to run away crying. "You idiot!" Tamaki turned to Haruhi who sat on the ground.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." Tamaki said. "Your quota is now one thousand!" He shouted pointing at her. Kaede grimaced. "Come on." Tamaki held out his hand. "I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." Tamaki said helping Haruhi up.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." Kyoya said holding out a bag to Haruhi. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said before walking to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." He pulled back the curtain and froze seeing Haruhi in a tank top. He let the curtain fall back. "Haruhi." He said.

"Yeah?"

"So, you're a girl?" He asked.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi pulled back the curtain now dressed in the girl's uniform. Tamaki freaked out. "Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." She said. "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said as he and the other hosts, and Kaede, appeared behind Tamaki.

"Oh, yeah." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said. Suddenly Tamaki's whole face turned red. Kaede couldn't help but burst out laughing, she put a hand over her mouth to muffle it.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said looking back at Kaede who rolled her eyes.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Tamaki looked shocked. "I wonder how I could pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." She said before laughing.

"I can't believe it took you _this_ long to realize she was a girl." Kaede said to Tamaki as her laughter finally died down.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Tamaki squeaked at her.

"It wasn't up to me." Kaede said with a shrug. Tamaki fell to the ground causing Kaede to start laughing again.

"I mean seriously though, they all figured it out." Kaede said gesturing to the other hosts. Tamaki looked up at them from the floor.

"Why did none of you tell me?" he whimpered.

"Honestly?" The twins asked.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you." Kaoru said.

"Our money was on sometime next month." Hikaru said.

"We predicted next week!" Honey said happily. Tamaki looked crestfallen and looked up at Kyoya.

"Never." He said with a shrug. Tamaki's face hit the ground.

* * *

 **Like last time this was a lot shorter than the first chapter but like last time I wanted to get this out. I added in the little scene at the end cause I thought it would be funny if the hosts had made bets on when Tamaki would find out Haruhi was a girl. Cause I think they all figured it out within two-3 days right? But it was a lot longer with Tamaki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **Again here's the song: /watch?v=9RG7lUS_rY0**

 **So I've gone through all the chapters already posted of the last version and added things/changed things and in general fixed mistakes. I'll continue to try and add new things before the chapters are posted when I get ideas but I'm going to work on the chapters I hadn't started for the last version.**

 **Thank you everyone who reivewed!**

* * *

"For the millionth time, Senpai, I'm not going to dress up." Kaede said. Tamaki, who was holding up a female version of his tropical outfit, looked crestfallen.

"But Kaede!" He whined. "You _have_ to dress up!"

"Says who?" Kaede crossed her arms. Kyoya cleared his throat. "Nuh-uh, not happening." She said shaking her head. "That wasn't part of the deal. If I have to I'll go behind the curtain to play."

"Come on, Tsuki-chan!" Honey said with a big smile. "I think you'll look _really_ cute! Don't you, Takashi?" he asked looking up at his cousin. Mori nodded once.

"You're gunna have to get used to it…" Hikaru said.

"…we do this all the time." Kaoru finished. Kaede sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not changing." She said giving Tamaki a glare. He went to sulk in his corner. Kaede face-palmed.

"Senpai, please stop sulking." She said. The door started to open and he was suddenly in his place with the others as if nothing happened.

"Welcome." The hosts all greeted, but it was only Haruhi.

"You finally made it, Haruhi." The twins said. "You're so late."

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring. " She said checking her small calendar.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense." Tamaki said. "And besides the heating system we have is the best."

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?"

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki said. "It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

"That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi said. She looked over at Kaede who was shaking her head at the host club king.

* * *

Kaede sat in a chair playing _Amazing – Inna_ to set the mood.

"What heartlessness." Tamaki said. "Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

"Tamaki. Tamaki. Oh wow." One of the guests said.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot to mention to you, ladies. Next week, the Ouran host club is sponsoring a party."

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" One of the girls at the twins' table asked. "Is it going to be formal?"

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said.

"It's a perfect place for dancing." Kaoru said.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." The girls started to freak out.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi said as she stood by Kyoya at the 'bar'.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyoya said.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?" Haruhi asked.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki. But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk."

…

"Ta-da." Honey said.

"Oh, you're so cute, Honey." One of his guests said.

"Hi ladies, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in. Takashi." Honey said seeing the taller boy. He then proceeded to climb up Mori and put a flower chain around his neck. "There. We match!"

"They're covered in camellias." One of the girls said swooning.

..

"Um Haruhi? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?" A girl asked her.

"I'd like to see that." Another said.

"Oh well, no, I... I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair."

"No thanks." She said flatly. Tamaki flinched.

"I thought that costume was for me?" Kaede muttered with a slight glare at him as she crossed her arms. Tamaki flinched again and chuckled nervously.

"Wow Haruhi, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?" One of her guests asked.

"I think that's great. I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Another said.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy." The third said.

"You really think so?" Haruhi asked. "You know, ladies. I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

"Kaede, what about you?" One of the girls near her asked.

"I think you'd look really pretty in a tropical outfit." Another said.

"Thanks ladies but I need to be comfortable and relaxed to play. And I just couldn't concentrate if I had that… thing on my head." She said with a chuckle. The girls giggled.

"Excuse me." A girl said as she walked over to Haruhi. "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Haruhi said. "You must be my next appointment, Miss..."

"My name is Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki." She put her fingers under Haruhi's chin. "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi." Tamaki overheard and flinched.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore." Tamaki said as he was eating ramen after club was over.

"Hey boss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised." Kyoya said. "She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?"

"Illness?" Kaede asked.

"What illness?" Haruhi asked.

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru said.

"AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease." Kaoru said.

"I know a different word for that." Kaede muttered.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite host and see them regularly." Kyoya explained. "However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

"That's right." Honey said. "'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan."

"Oh, so he's upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi asked.

"HA!" Kaede said before holding back an actual laugh.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less." Tamaki shouted. "I'm running out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you started dressing like a girl." He said pointing at her. She looked confused. "I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." Hikaru said. Tamaki grabbed a chest labeled 'King's private property' and opened it before digging through it.

"That's enough, Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy." He pulled out a huge framed picture of Haruhi from middle school. "Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

"Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Kaede asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" Haruhi shouted.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said. "How could this possibly become that?"

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair. So I decided to cut it all off."

"I did offer to cut it for her, let that be known." Kaede said raising her hand.

"I didn't care if I look like a dude, you know." Haruhi said.

"Girls should never refer to themselves as a _dude_! Momma! Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again." Tamaki whined.

"I'm sorry, but who is momma?" Kaoru asked.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." Kyoya said. Kaede held in a laugh and Kyoya shot her a glare.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about." Haruhi said. "Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

"Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience?" Hikaru asked. "You'll need it at the party."

"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." Haruhi said.

"Definitely not." Tamaki said. "A refined gentleman must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party." He twirled before pointing at her. "Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy."

"Just to be clear, _I'm_ not required to go am I?" Kaede asked.

"And why not?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm not a host…ess…" she said.

"You're a part of this club too." Tamaki said. "And as such you need to be there as well." Kaede let her head fall.

…

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good work, Haruhi." Kanako said as she helped Haruhi dance. "Now on the "slow", you should bring your feet together. Remember. The gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you're dancing with."

"Got it." Suddenly they fell. "I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki."

"It's okay, Haruhi." Kanako said putting her arms around his neck.

"Ah, can I help you up? Let's try it again."

"Why so gloomy, boss?" The twins asked Tamaki who was sulking by the window.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru said.

"I think you may be right. But he's way too tall to stand in as a woman." Kaoru said. "And Kaede couldn't do it because she doesn't know how to dance either."

"Speaking of…" Hikaru said turning to look Kaede who was tuning her guitar.

"Shouldn't _you_ be practicing too?" The twins asked. Kaede looked up.

"No one ever said _I_ had to know how to dance." She said. "I just have to show up."

"Then what would you do all night?" Hikaru asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kaede shrugged. "Hey boss,"

"Why don't you teach Kaede how to dance?" Kaoru suggested.

"No thank you." Kaede said before looking back down at her guitar. Tamaki perked right up and was suddenly in front of Kaede holding out his hand to her. She glanced up at him. "I don't wanna learn how to dance."

"But what if a gentleman asks you to dance at the party?" Tamaki asked. Kaede laughed making Tamaki frown in confusion.

"Highly doubtful." She said. "Besides the only _gentlemen_ who'll be there are you guys."

"Then what if I told you that _I_ would ask you to dance?" He asked with a smile. Kaede rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't because you would know I don't know how to dance." She said. Tamaki pouted. Suddenly the twins came over and Kaoru took Kaede's guitar from her while Hikaru moved the guitar case from its spot in front of her on the floor. "Wha- hey!" Tamaki took Kaede's hand and pulled her up and to him. One of his hands held hers while the other rested on her shoulder blade after he'd moved hers to his shoulder. Kaede felt herself blush as she swallowed. Tamaki started to move them, his footsteps graceful while Kaede was struggling to match. "I-I don't know what I'm doing-" She kept looking down at her feet so she wouldn't step on his.

"Head up." He said.

"B-But-" She raised her head and not two seconds later she stepped on his foot. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." He said with a chuckle. "We'll take it slow. "1 -2 -3, back – out – close- 1 -2 -3." Kaede looked down at their feet, with her head still up, as her left hand clutched Tamaki's shoulder. "Relax, eyes on me, you're doing fine." Kaede slowly lifted her eyes to meet his and swallowed as a blush found its way back to her face. He smiled softly. "There, now you're getting it." He said causing Kaede to smile slightly.

"You're a faster learner than Haruhi." Hikaru said. Kaede made the mistake of looking over at the twins and messed up her footwork. Luckily they didn't topple over like Haruhi and Kanako; Tamaki was able to catch Kaede by pulling her against him quickly. She looked up at him and saw a light blush on his face that matched her own. He cleared his throat and stood her upright before taking a step back.

"I think that's enough practice for one day." He said with a chuckle before clearing his throat again. Kaede nodded.

"Thanks Senpai." Kaede said looking away as she rubbed the back of her neck.

…

"Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you." Haruhi said to Kanako. "I really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem. I heard that you're not seeing any customers today so that you can practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you. Oh, my! This is a new tea set, isn't it?" Kanako said picking up a cup. "It's Ginori."

"Ginori?" Haruhi asked.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyoya said. "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely."

"You must really be into tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked.

"Not really, I mean no, of course, I'm not. Whatever would give you that idea?" Kanako asked, suddenly nervous. Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in carrying a box.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya said to him. "Every item that you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed.

"Well, that's good to hear." The boy said.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny." Kanako said with a forced laugh. The three looked back at her. "I can't blame you for not knowing. After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first-class company."

"First-class company?" Haruhi asked.

"His family's business, the Suzushima trading company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware.  
They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya said.

"Wow!"

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

"You think?" He asked. "I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am. Well, I better go now." Suzushima said before leaving.

"So, are you enjoying the host club?" Tamaki asked Kanako.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said. Kanako freaked out, turning in her chair to face her.

"Don't be ridiculous. We hardly know each other. What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care." She said before she quickly left.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted jumping onto Haruhi's back. "Guess what? They do know each other. Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiance."

"Kyoya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked.

"About the two of them being engaged?" He opened his binder. "Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it."

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Toru Suzushima. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking. But he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything..."

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said.

"And he's faint-hearted." Kaoru said.

"So, in other words, he's boring."

"You guys are harsh." Kaede said. The twins shrugged at her.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey asked form on top of Mori's shoulder.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"All right, everyone." Tamaki said. "We'll have to work on our strategy."

"Which one?" Everyone asked.

"Men, it is our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!"

* * *

 **There hasn't really been any new scenes yet but I added some dialogue and fixed some mistakes. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **Kaede's outfit is the one Lindsey Sterling wears in her Transcendence (Orchestral) video. End of link: /watch?v=DHdkRvEzW84 I just love that dress and if you want to you can imagine Kaede's hair in the same style if you want to... just, you know, blue.**

 **AJPJweallluvJJ: Oh don't worry there's already a few things planned like that.**

* * *

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs." Tamaki said. The Ouran host club would like to bid you" A spot light turned on him, chandeliers turned on and the orchestra started playing. "welcome."

"As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment." Kyoya said. "So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good luck to you, my darlings." Tamaki said. The girls started swooning.

"Haruhi, show some enthusiasm." The twins said.

"Well, excuse me, you guys. Sorry." She said. "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyoya said. "Well, since you're already here, you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

"A spread?" She asked. "With fancy tuna?" She asked quietly. Kyoya's pen broke.

"Fan-" Honey said.

"-cy..." The twins continued.

"...tuna?" Tamaki finished. "Get some fancy tuna here right now."

"Add some deluxe sushi." Kyoya said into his phone. Haruhi's face was completely red as the twins fawned over her.

"You poor little dear." They said. "Awe."

"Has anyone see Tsuki-chan?" Honey asked as he looked out at the crowd of girls below them from Mori's shoulders.

"She's the only girl here with blue hair…" Hikaru said.

"…It shouldn't be that hard to find her." Kaoru said.

"There." Mori said as he pointed. The hosts looked over to see Kaede at the very back of the room. She was wearing a blue dress that looked layered and ended a bit above the knees. Her sleeves looked to be made from dark mesh and she had on blue fingerless gloves that went a few inches past her wrists. Instead of heels she had on light brown flats and leg warmers that only went a few inches up past her ankles. She had her hair up and had matching blue hair accessories in it on one side. She didn't look as 'elegant' as the other girls but the look suited her.

"Why'd she get so dressed up…" Hikaru started

"…if she didn't want to come in the first place?" Kaoru asked.

"She loves to dress up." Haruhi said. "I don't know why she didn't want to dress up in that tropical outfit the other day. You did ask her before me right?" she asked turning to Tamaki.

"Of course I asked her!" Tamaki said. "And she said no." He said with a pout.

"That's odd." Haruhi said tilting her head to the side. The twins shared a devious glance.

* * *

Kaede leaned against the wall with her arms crossed looking out the window. She figured if she was at the back of the room none of the guys would be able to get to her seeing as they would have to pass through all the girls who actually wanted to dance with them. She closed her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance she just didn't want to be the center of attention – that and she had just learned how to the other day. Being on a stage was different because the crowd wasn't filled with jealous girls. Though some fans were envious that Kaede was friends with Akira, Sora and Ren none of them were as jealous as these girls could get.

"Why are you way back here?" Kaede opened her eyes to see Tamaki looking at her curiously.

"Shouldn't you be dancing?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you?" He asked holding out his hand.

"I'm sure there's someone more willing to dance over there." Kaede said nodding towards a group of girls who were watching the two intensely.

"You have to at least have one dance tonight." He said.

"I'll dance later." She said looking away. "Now go dance with those girls." Tamaki frowned but nodded and turned to the group of girls who were eagerly waiting.

"It's not every day Tamaki gets turned down for a dance." Kaede looked over to see Kyoya.

"What do you want?" She asked. "Do you need help with something?" He held out his hand. Kaede sighed. "Not you too." He smirked.

"One dance won't kill you." He said.

"You saw me dance with Tamaki; do you want me to step on your feet as well?"

"As I recall, you improved." He said. "I won't take no for an answer, Miss Tsukino."

"Fine, if it'll get you guys to leave me alone." She said before taking his hand hesitantly. They walked towards the center area of the room and Kaede felt shivers go down her spine at all the eyes on her.

"You look lovely tonight." Kyoya said as the two started to dance.

"You don't have to say that kind of stuff to me, ya know." Kaede said without looking at him. "I'm not one of your guests."

"I was merely expressing an opinion, Miss Tsukino."

"Stop calling me that, would you?" She muttered as she tried to ignore the warmth from his hand on her lower back. Kyoya smirked. He looked over and frowned when he saw Tamaki waving him over.

"Looks like Tamaki's putting his plan into action." He said before looking down at Kaede. "Thank you for the dance, however brief," The two parted and he took her hand before kissing the back of it. "Kaede." She tried to hold back a blush but he had noticed it and smirked. "Come along." He said. Kaede sighed but followed him.

 **…**

"Hello, Haruhi." Kanako said walking up to her. Haruhi was leaning against one of the columns. "I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?"

"Yeah. Of course you can." Haruhi said holding out her hand which Kanako took.

"Kasuga-chan is here." Honey said.

"All right, men." Tamaki said. "Then let us commence with our operation."

"Roger!" Honey and Mori said before they suddenly whisked Haruhi away from Kanako.

"Wah!"

"What?" Kanako asked turning her head. "Kidnapped?"

* * *

"There she is." Kaoru said.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi said.

"Never mind that, go get changed." Hikaru said handing Haruhi a bag.

"Yeah!" Honey said before pushing Haruhi into the changing stall. Kaede entered as well to help Haruhi get ready.

"A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya said. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." Haruhi came back out in a dress and wig.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?" Honey said.

"We know this is the boss's strategy, but it's kind of unsettling." The twins said as they put make up on Haruhi.

"Gentlemen!" Tamaki said. "Here you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for..." Tamaki stopped as Haruhi stood up. There was a light blush on his face.

"So, what do you think?" The twins asked.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey said.

"My face feels heavy, and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi said as she struggled to walk.

"Good luck, Haruhi." The twins said as she walked down the hall.

"I can't believe." Tamaki said. "She's so pretty!"

"I haven't seen Haru wear a dress like that in a while." Kaede said.

* * *

Outside Suzushima ran after Kanako, he managed to grab her hand when suddenly spot lights shined on them. Guests started to come outside as Tamaki spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Tamaki said. "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple." Suzushima turned to Kanako and bowed, extending his hand.

"Princess Kasuga, may I have this dance?" Suzushima asked.

"Yes." She said taking his hand. The two started dancing.

"I love you, Kanako. I've always loved you. And I want you to be my wife."

"Tonight marks the end of my host hopping." Kanako said.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Tamaki said.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki." Kaoru said.

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Hikaru said.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki." Kaoru said. Tamaki looked back and forth between the twins and Haruhi looked shocked.

"Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make even more thrilling for everyone." The twins said.

"What's with the banana's?" Kaede asked them. They only smirked.

"It's just on the cheek, right?" Suzushima said. "You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping."

"There's no way I can kiss her." Haruhi said.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third." Kyoya said.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." Haruhi said before descending the stairs.

"Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey asked.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"As far as I know she's never kissed anybody." Kaede said looking up with a thoughtful expression. "But it's just on the cheek. It's not like it's her actual first kiss." Tamaki didn't seem to hear anything after her first sentence. Haruhi turned Kanako's face and was about to kiss her cheek.

"Wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he ran forward. He slipped on a banana peel – from one of the twins – and ended up pushing Haruhi into Kanako, pushing their lips together. Suzushima and Tamaki looked extremely shocked and Tamaki fell to the ground as the two parted with a hand over their mouths. Kanako looked up at Suzushima who chuckled nervously. Tamaki cried as he reached out to Haruhi who simply smiled.

"That's gotta cut her debt by half at least." Kaede said with a laugh. Kyoya looked amused but remained silent.

* * *

 **Short but I'll probably be posting another chapter in a few hours anyways. You know how in the old version I stopped at I think chapter 22? Well I'm working on chapter 26 right now so I finished a lot more. I added long scenes to a few of the much later chapters. Can't wait to get to those.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **gothicpoet0615: Thank you for all of your reviews I really appreciate hearing what you think of each chapter.**

 **Here's the end bit to the link: /watch?v=m9r6E0Hk8w4**

* * *

"Welcome ladies." The hosts said. They were having club outside for their flower viewing reception since the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. They were either dressed as waiters or in traditional Japanese clothing. Kaede was forced into a black and blue Kimono with pink and white flowers, though she'd never admit she enjoyed the way it looked. She sat on a bench and played _Sakura_ which seemed to fit the setting all too well.

"So, in which cup would my princess like her tea?" Tamaki asked. "The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?"

"Beautiful." A girl said. "These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?"

"Which one?" Tamaki asked. "Well, none of these compare to my princess.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say."

 **…**

"You mean you've never been to Covent Garden?" Kaoru asked one of his guests.

"No, all of our antiques are from Portobello Road." A girl said.

"I think you'd like Covent Garden." Hikaru said. "Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." Suddenly Kaoru dropped one of the cups and ended up burning his finger. "Kaoru?" Hikaru put Kaoru's finger to his lips. "Honestly, Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming." A girl said looking away.

"You have to watch this." Her friend said. "You may not get another chance. Who knows it will happen again!"

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyoya said. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day." He said holding up a bunch of books. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

"I'll take them." The girls said.

"Me too, please." Another girl said.

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins said.

"But I have to wonder." Hikaru said.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru asked.

 **…**

"Haruhi, how are you doing?" Tamaki asked. "Are you having a good time?"

"Tamaki Senpai." Haruhi said.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well. But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

"Oh wow Senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said.

"You noticed. Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." Haruhi's eye twitched.

 **…**

"So, Haruhi, have you decided your elective courses for this term?" The twins asked.

"How about conversational French?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"I think the three of us should take it together." Hikaru said. "It makes perfect sense."

"We are in the same class." The two said.

"We should talk to Kaede," Hikaru said.

"Maybe she'll want to take a class with us too." Kaoru said. Tamaki started sulking by a tree.

"Say, Mommy dear?" Tamaki asked.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Kyoya asked.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi and Kaede than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" Kyoya asked. "According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and less with Kaede but even so, _your_ contact with them is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi and Kaede's lives each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry."

"Aah! I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna hear it." He cried. He grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders. "Listen, Haruhi. I want you to stop hanging out with shady twins from now on."

"Who you calling shady?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss." Kaoru said.

"Yes, that's it." Tamaki said. "All right then. We can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone in the school any longer. All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be, for you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life."

"Who are you calling daddy?" She asked.

"So, do it. Change back now. Change right now." He cried shaking her.

"You don't have to rush things." Hikaru said. "She's going to be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." Kaoru said.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked.

"That's right." Kyoya said. "I forgot all about it."

"Then that means there's no doubt. They're gonna know I'm really a girl." Everyone froze.

* * *

Tamaki sat in a chair in the music room with a blush on his face lost in his own little world.

"He must be having a great daydream." Honey said.

"He's kind of creeping me out." Hikaru said.

"Envious, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked. "This is all part of my strategy. While you've wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade. This anime is obviously a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters. So that means we are love interests.

"Yeah, then what are we?" The twins asked.

"You boys are the homosexual supporting cast." He drew a line on the floor. "So, please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've gotta be kidding." The twins said.

"Which makes _me_?" Kaede asked as she was on the other side of the line with the rest of the hosts.

"Uh… supporting female role and composer?" He said blinking. Kaede's eye twitched.

"Hey listen, boss." Hikaru said.

"I don't think you get it." Kaoru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the host club anymore." Tamaki froze. "But if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now." Honey said.

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru asked looking at Kaede who nodded. "She must've been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah, according to my investigative report, someone would declare their undying love to her at least once a month." Kyoya said. Kaede nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I see. So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her." Kaoru said.

"But we'd be able to because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru said.

"No way." Tamaki said sadly.

"You actually have that in a report?" Kaede asked Kyoya.

"I have your report as well." Kaede flinched.

"What's hers say?" Kaoru said.

"Don't you dare say a word." Kaede growled. Kyoya smirked and closed his binder.

"Awe!" The twins whined.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm so late." Haruhi said as she entered the room.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi!" Tamaki said grabbing her shoulders. "We're determined to keep your secret. No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please, promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

"Sure." She said.

"You know what. I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her." Hikaru said.

"Then that settles it." Kaoru said.

"Listen up, squad members." Tamaki said. "At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourselves in formation A. And then wait for your orders."

"Yes, sir." The twins said.

"I've got it." Haruhi said. "You guys are worried because if they find out I'm a girl I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt. My balance is 5,333,332 yen. Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back."

"Do something." The twins said. "The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation."

"Why do we get stuck with such a difficult heroine?" Tamaki asked. "Are you saying that you hate being a host? That you hate this club?" He asked her.

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes." Tamaki went to his corner. "I mean you guys aren't bad. But if it gets out that I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, you know?"

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other." Hikaru said.

"Well before we do anything else, we have to find a way to motivate her." Kaoru said.

"Fancy tuna." Mori said. Kaede looked confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh that's right." Tamaki said. "You didn't get the chance to eat any during last episode's party, did you?"

"Did you hear that?" Hikaru asked. "She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

"Wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru said.

"If only Haru-chan could stay in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants." Honey said.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said. "Don't be silly. Just because I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm so much of a glutton that I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna..." She laughed nervously. "Am I really gonna get to try it?" She asked quietly. The hosts looked happy.

"Well you all have fun with that." Kaede said as she got up from her chair.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked tilting his head in confusion. "Won't you be there too?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'P'. "I had my physical exam before school and sent it in so I wouldn't have to come to school tomorrow."

"But you have to help with the plan!" Tamaki shouted.

"I'm sure you'll manage without me." Kaede said with a wink as she picked up her guitar case. Tamaki blinked. "Besides, I've got a gig at the end of the week so we have to practice as much as we can."

"We wanna see you perform!" The twins said raising their hands.

"Oh yes!" Tamaki said sounding excited. "I want to see my daughter perform with her band!"

"I wanna meet them!" Honey said jumping up and down.

"No." Kaede said as she walked to the door.

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted after her. "We're only trying to support you!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Like a loving family should!" The door closed behind Kaede and Tamaki fell to the ground.

"So Haruhi…" Hikaru said sliding up to one side of her.

"…do you know where Kaede and her band are going to be performing?" Kaoru asked as he slid up to her other side.

"Yes but even so if she doesn't want to tell you, I won't." Haruhi said.

"Kyoya?" The two asked turning their head to look at him. Kyoya was already typing. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Saturday, seven pm a few bands, including Kaede's, are going to be performing outside in a local park."

"What's Tsuki-chan's band's name?" Honey asked as he climbed up Mori to look at Kyoya's laptop screen.

"Sacred Knights." Mori said.

"Does it list band members?" Tamaki asked peeking his eyes over the edge of the table.

"Guys!" Haruhi said with a sigh. "You shouldn't just look this stuff up! Just ask her!" The group ignored her.

"Lead singer and guitarist: Kaede Tsukino." Kyoya said.

"She sings?" The twins asked.

"Lead guitarist: Akira Minami, Bassist: Sora Akiyama, and Drummer: Ren Yukimura." Kyoya said.

"Those all sound like guy names." Tamaki said with a pout.

"So we're going to see her play right?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" The twins said with smirks. Haruhi sighed.

* * *

 **This was really short but I did post a chapter a few hours ago. I like to get the short ones out of the way. Short ones only occur when I don't follow the episode (I mean the beginning was the episode but there's original stuff in the next chapter I wanted to have separate. Next one will probably be out... either tomorrow or the next day if I forget.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **gothicpoet0615: Lol I have up to chapter 26 written out I just need to reread them as many times as possible and add in as many things as I can. I'm gunna be honest I've only read a few volumes of the Manga so one day I'm going to sit down and read them all then see what I can add in from them. It's gunna be a lot harder since I won't have a typed up script to use I'll have to look at each picture and type what I see but it's easier than typing what I hear.**

 **UnseenAngel17: Well it's going to be a mix of the three guys until we get towards the end.**

 **("Caffeine" is from the RoosterTeeth show/anime RWBY just FYI, I highly recommend you check it out ^_^)**

* * *

"KAE-DE!" Sora shouted standing on top of a chair in the driveway and cupping his hands around his mouth.

"I'm right here!" Kaede shouted as she walked around the corner and up to the house. Sora grinned and jumped off the chair.

"Akira! Ren! She's here!" Sora called into the garage.

"Would you shut up?!" Akira shouted back. "We can hear you just fine! We're 20 feet away!"

"Sor-!" Sora started to shout. "Oh- sorry, heh." He said smiling sheepishly. Kaede rolled her eyes with a smile as Sora grabbed the chair and the two went into the garage. Sora put the chair down and sat straddling the back, Ren sat a few feet away behind the drum set.

"Alright." Akira said clapping his hands together as Kaede put her guitar case down. "Big night's coming up." He said with a grin. Kaede pulled up another chair and sat normally next to Sora while Akira stood in front of them. "The guy in charge of the whole event said we're going on third out of the four bands that signed up – mostly because by then it's late enough that all the kiddies will be home in bed – and we need to have our song list in by tomorrow."

"Did you guys decide what songs we're doing yet?" Kaede asked.

"We were waiting for you." Sora said with a smile.

"Well," Akira said. "I heard that there might be a talent scout coming to the performance so, I actually made up a list of songs I think we should do. I'll read 'em off and we can pick from there. Sound good?"

"Sure." Kaede said. Ren nodded.

"Yeah!" Sora said bouncing in his seat slightly.

"Okay so I wanted us to play songs where everyone sings at least once that way if there is a talent scout we show what we can do;

"You got a song for Ren to sing?" Sora asked sincerely as he tilted his head.

"Funny." Ren said. Sora blinked. Akira shook his head with an amused smirk.

"I got a song for Kaede, one for me then one for me and you." Akira said to Sora. "Then I thought we'd try that new one where all three of us sing."

"Caffeine?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Akira said with a nod.

"That's the last thing you need." Ren said. Sora pouted at him.

"And for the fifth song?" Kaede asked. Akira shrugged.

"I figured we could just play anything then." The group nodded.

"Alright so what's on the list?" Sora asked.

"Well we already set Caffeine for the three of us." Akira reached into his pocket and took out his list. "So for Kaede's song I was thinking we cover one of Halestorm's songs; you seem to have the vocals down for most of those." Kaede nodded. "For mine-"

"OH OH OH!" Sora raised his hand and jumped in his seat. Akira said.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Can I sing that Patent Pending song?" He asked with a hopeful grin. Akira chuckled and nodded. "Yes!"

"Alright that's two. So Kaede, I was thinking maybe me and you could-"

"OH OH OH!"

"What Sora?"

"I know what one Kaede should do!" He shouted before turning to the girl. "Love bites." Kaede thought it over for a second before nodding.

"Alright, I'll do that one." She said. "Sounds like fun."

"Okay, good, three down two to go." Akira said. "So-"

"OH-"

"WHAT?!" Akira snapped. Sora blinked.

"Well now I don't wanna tell you." He said crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"Good." Akira said. "As I was saying-"

"Fine I'll tell you." Sora said making Akira throw his hands up before sitting on a chair. Sora looked at him.

"Please go on." Akira said forcing a smile. Sora grinned.

"Okay so we should play-" Kaede put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter because Akira was miming being choked to death on the floor. Sora looked over and Akira quickly struck a pose his chin resting in his hand and his other hand on his hip with his eyebrows up in a silent 'I was listening, do go on.' Sora frowned in confusion slightly but shrugged it off before looking back at the others. Akira let himself roll onto his back and kept his arms and legs spread. "For the song me and Akira do we should play Blink 182, I miss you."Akira sat up.

"Great. Kaede." He said before quickly turning his head to look at her. "Within Temptation. Yes, No, Maybe so?"

"Sure." Kaede said with a nod. Akira jumped up.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "We got our five and we didn't even need my list." He said throwing the paper behind him but it came right back and landed on his head. He shook his head comically and it floated to the ground where he glared at it.

"We still need an order." Ren said.

"I think you and I should start." Kaede said to Akira.

"Really?" He asked with his eyebrows up.

"Oh yeah, that song has the coolest intro." Sora said with a grin.

"Right." Akira said with a chuckle.

"I wanna go next!" Sora shouted raising his hand.

"Alright, who wants to do Caffeine next?"

"OH OH, I DO, I DO!" Sora shouted raising his hand once again.

"I'll go after that." Kaede said.

"No, we should end with you." Akira said. "It'll be fresh in their minds."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Great. We have our list order."

"Now you just have to write it down." Sora said.

"Done." Kaede said holding up a list she'd written.

"You're the best." Akira said taking it. "Alright, I'll get this in tomorrow after school. So let's practice."

* * *

"Crap, I'm gunna be late." Kaede muttered as she ran down one of the many long hallways of Ouran towards Music Room 3. Kaede rounded a corner and ran right into someone before falling back onto the ground with a yelp as papers flew out of her school bag and her guitar case fell next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy with long red hair and mean looking brown eyes glaring down at her.

"Hey watch where you-!" The boy blinked in surprise seeing who it was. "I'm s-"

"I'm so sorry!" Kaede said quickly as she started to gather all the papers that were spread around them. The boy shook his head and reached down to pick up a paper she'd missed. "Sorry." She said again before grabbing her guitar case and running off.

"W-wait you-!" The boy stopped and sighed as she rounded another corner. He looked down at the paper he still held. "Music Festival?"

 **…**

"I'm here!" Kaede said as she ran into the club room.

"You're late." Kyoya said not looking up from his binder.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said putting her guitar case down on the empty couch reserved for her – and guests who wanted to sit with her. "I had to get flyers from my locker."

"Flyers?" Kyoya looked over.

"Yeah." She said as she took the mess of flyers out of her bag and straightened them out. "For my band, remember? We're playing this weekend."

"But I thought you didn't want us to come." Tamaki said, suddenly in front of her.

"I don't." Tamaki fell over. "But I can't stop you from coming." She put the flyers on the table next to the couch. "It's public information, I'd just prefer it if you weren't there." Kaede said with a shrug as Tamaki picked up one of the flyers. Honey popped up on the other side of the table and picked one up.

"Does that mean we'll get to meet your band?" He asked with big hopeful eyes.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Kaede said with a shrug as she opened her guitar case. She took it out and examined it for any damage from it falling earlier. "I don't know how crowded it'll be; I do know that normally bands stay for about a half hour to 45 minutes after they perform in case anyone wants any available merch."

"Merch?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah. Ya know, merchandise? Some bands are more well-known and have enough money to make shirts, hats, even CDs."

"Does your band?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah." Kaede shook her head. "We still haven't even decided on a logo yet." Kaede picked up the request pad and skimmed over the songs requested before settling on the couch and starting to play.

* * *

"Young lord?" Tetsuya asked seeing Ritsu looking down at a flyer as he walked into the house. "What's that?"

"A flyer for a music festival…" Ritsu said. "A girl dropped it at school."

"Oh, do you plan on going?" Tetsuya asked with a smile.

"Why would I go?" Ritsu asked, brushing it off as he crumbled up the flyer and threw it behind him like he didn't care. Tetsuya picked up the flyer and smoothed it out.

"I think it would be fun." He said. "I'll go with you if you'd like." Ritsu hesitated.

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

 **YEP Kasanoda is coming in early like last time. I'm going to say this now, in the anime he's in TWO episodes but like last time I'm going to add him in when I can, because of the fact that he's one of the choices and that he's barely in the show.**

 **Next chapter is the Music Festival. On Wattpad I will have the actual song lyrics up to add a bit to the story. (I can be a bit more descriptive when I have ALL the lyrics in the story. BUT on here since that's not allowed I will only have a few lines of lyrics)**

 **My Wattpad is CrimsonAdri not ZexionLover411**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with Youtube.**

* * *

"This is gunna be awesome!" Sora said bouncing in place hugging his bass case. "You think the scout's here yet?" He asked scanning the crowd.

"They'll most likely show up in the middle of the first bands performance." Akira said.

"Why do you say that?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"So that he, or she, blends in and doesn't look like a scout. Keep us on our toes."

"You're over thinking this." Kaede said. The first band was setting up as people were gathered in front of a small stage. The other bands were hanging out along the sides of the stage behind ropes that separated them from the crowd. It wasn't exactly packed but there was a good number of people and besides more might show up for the later shows, though it was more likely that some people would start to leave after they heard their friends play.

"It's really nice of them to have a drum set already here so none of us had to lug one with us." Sora said before looking back at Ren and smiling sheepishly. Ren was glaring at the ground with his arms crossed and two drumsticks in his hand. He'd rather use his own drum set than just some random one that other people would be playing on.

"I should warn you now," Kaede said. "There may or may not be six rich guys coming tonight along with Haruhi."

"Wait what?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow.

"The host club might show up cause they wanted to see me play." Kaede said with a shrug. "But just because they show up doesn't mean you guys have to meet them if you don't want to."

"And why wouldn't we want to meet the guys that enslaved Haruhi?" Akira asked crossing his arms.

"They didn't enslave her." Kaede said rolling her eyes. "She's working to pay off debt. Instead of paying all she has to do is talk to girls; it's not that hard."

"Whatever."

"I wanna meet 'em!" Sora said with a big grin.

"Well if they show up and manage to get to us before we leave then I'll introduce you."

"Do you not what us to meet them?" Akira asked with a frown.

"They can be a little… overwhelming."

…

"Kyoya, hurry up!" Tamaki shouted from outside Kyoya's home. "We're going to be late to see our -….Haruhi?" He turned to the girl who stood beside him in casual clothing. "Is Kaede older than you or younger?"

"Older."

"-to see our eldest daughter's performance!" Tamaki finished.

"I don't understand why _I'm_ here." Haruhi said. "I live in the neighborhood; I could've just walked there."

"But we have to go together!" Tamaki insisted.

"Yeah!" Honey shouted from inside the limo. Haruhi sighed.

"I would prefer it if you didn't shout about us having children outside my home." Kyoya said as he walked up to the limo that was waiting.

…

"The girl who dropped this, do you know if she'll be performing tonight?" Tetsuya asked Kasanoda as they stood at the back of the crowd. Kasanoda shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked.

 _She did have a guitar case when she bumped into me though._ Kasanoda thought before looking over the crowd. He stopped when he spotted her at the very front behind the rope. _So she is performing._

"Young lord?" Kasanoda blinked and looked at Tetsuya. "Something wrong?" Kasanoda shook his head.

…

"Oh I am so pumped!" Sora shouted, jumping. The second band was on their last song. Kaede, Akira and Sora had already tuned their instruments and were ready to quickly set up so they could play. "Are you pumped?!" Sora asked looking at the others. They rolled their eyes and chuckled as they all nodded.

…

"When is Kaede going to play?" The twins asked sounding extremely bored even though everyone else around them was full of energy and excitement.

"Looks like they're getting ready to follow this band." Kyoya said spying the group over the crowd.

"I wonder if Tsuki-chan will see me if I wave!" Honey said before waving his arms. "Tsuki-chan!"

"I don't think she can hear you." Mori said.

"Awe." Honey pouted, as he hugged Mori's head.

…

The band finished and the crowd cheered. They thanked everyone before restating the name of their band and the members.

"Thanks again for having us! Next up is Sacred Knights, why don't you give them a warm welcome!" The band leader shouted before he started clapping. The crowd cheered and he got off the stage. Kaede and the others got up and Akira went to the main microphone as the others set up quickly.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered. "We're Scared Knights, I'm Akira Minami I'm the lead guitarist and lead male singer, that's Sora Akiyama-" Sora jumped up and down waving his arms with a big smile. "He plays bass. That's Ren Yukimura-" He said pointing to Ren who simply waved holding his drum sticks before throwing one into the air and catching it. "Our drummer. And also playing guitar and our lead female singer Kaede Tsukino!" Kaede jumped up and down slightly while waving. "We're so excited to be playing for you tonight!" The crowd cheered again. Akira backed away from the microphone and waved to the sound guy to start up the first track – the technical parts that couldn't be played. The music started to play slowly getting louder as Kaede stepped up to the main microphone. Kaede swallowed and took a deep breath.

 _"Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love…"_ The three guys leaned in to their microphones to shout.

" _What have you done now?!"_ The four started playing loudly and the crowd cheered.

 **…**

The crowd cheered and Sora and Kaede swapped places.

"Hey everyone!" He said cheerfully. "That was ' _What have you done now by Within Temptation_. Now, I don't normally sing lead and Akira doesn't like to admit it but I have the better voice for this next song." Akira rolled his eyes. Ren counted off using his drum sticks before the group started playing.

 _"_ _She can be a bit dramatic I'm an addict  
For the way she leaks the air out from my tires  
I'm not saying I'm old fashion  
But I've got this burning passion  
For the way she likes to set my things on fire"  
_ **…**

The crowd cheered and Sora jumped up and down.

"That was _Psycho In Love by Patent Pending_!" He said before backing up and letting Akira back in front of the mic.

"I love to do this next song; it's almost as addicting as its title." Akira said with a chuckle making Ren and Kaede roll their eyes and shake their heads but Sora laughed. "It's also one of the only songs where all three of us sing. Sorry ladies, Ren doesn't sing." Even thought Akira stood at the front mic Sora was the one to sing first.

 _"Listen up, strap in, notify your next of kin,  
You're about to take a ride a little on the blazing side,  
Guzzle down your Red Bull, you're gonna need a bucket full,  
You're watching me accelerate and tear apart the interstate."  
_ **…**

"Thank you!" Akira said with a smirk. "That was _Caffeine by Jeff Williams_. Next up it's just me and Sora, sorry Kaede fans." Akira started off in a low voice.

 _"(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want"  
_ **…**

"Thank you! That was _I Miss You by Blink 182_. We have time for one more song!" Akira said. "Be advised there is some mature language." He said before shrugging with a sheepish smile. Akira gestured for Kaede to move to the front before swapping places with her. Ren counted off before everyone started playing. Kaede grinned and started singing.

 _"In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent"_

 **…**

"Thank you, that was _Mz Hyde by Halestorm_. Give it up for Ren on drums, Sora on bass, Akira on guitar-" Akira came up to her, putting an arm around her shoulder and grabbing the mic.

"And the lovely Kaede!" He shouted. Kaede shoved him playfully and he kissed her cheek with a laugh. "And we're Sacred Knights, the night's not over yet, give it up for- !"

* * *

"Yo boss, it's over." The twins said. Tamaki was sitting on the ground covering his ears and shaking his head as he rocked back and forth.

"She says one curse word and he shuts down." Hikaru said as both twins shrugged.

"You have to admit she has a strong voice though." Kaoru said and everyone but Tamaki nodded.

"Let's go meet Tsuki-chan's band!" Honey shouted.

"I think we'd better make sure Tamaki's okay first." Hikaru said as Kaoru waved a hand in front of the host king's face.

* * *

"Young lord?" Tetsuya asked looking at Kasanoda. He noticed a light blush on the other boy's face. "Are you alright?" Kasanoda blinked.

"I'm fine."

"Well now you know her name." Tetsuya said. "Maybe you should try to talk to her at school on Monday."

"She ran away after one look at me." Kasanoda grumbled as he started to walk away.

"Maybe she was in a hurry." Tetsuya said. Kasanoda ignored him and kept walking. "You could even go up to her now, she and her band look like they're going to be staying for a little longer." He saw Kasanoda hesitated before he picked up his pace.

* * *

 **Song list**

 **What have you done now? –Within Temptation**

 **Psycho in Love – Patent Pending**

 **Caffeine – Jeff Williams (From RWBY which I highly recommend people check out. )**

 **I Miss You – Blink 182**

 **Mz Hyde – Halestorm**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, its characters or plot. I own my OCs. I also don't own any songs mentioned in the story.**

 **ArisuTamaZuki: lol of course**

 **Thank you everyone who follows, favorites and reviews. I'm sorry this took so long.**

 **Check my profile for a link to my story blog to see outfits.**

* * *

 _There she is._ Ritsu thought as Kaede walked into the classroom. She walked to the back left corner desk by the window, the same row as him. She never really spoke to anyone in class and it's not like her hair attracted attention it was dark enough to not be too much of a distraction. Her clothes might get some attention since she wore the top half of the male uniform with her own skirt. He couldn't figure out how he'd never seen her before. He swallowed and stood up. A few students around him froze and watched from out of the corner of their eyes as he walked up to Kaede's desk.

"Wonder what she did." One of them whispered.

"I've never seen them talk before."

"Wouldn't wanna be her right now." Ritsu stopped next to her desk. Kaede noticed him standing there out of the corner of her eye and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I uh…." He swallowed. "Never mind!" He shouted before returning to his desk without even waiting for her reaction. Kaede blinked in confusion and looked over at him. She recognized him from the hallway but couldn't remember his name.

 **…**

The school day was over and Kaede was packing up her bag when she saw Ritsu leaving the room. She quickly shoved everything into her bag before running out of the classroom.

"Hey!" She called. Ritsu either didn't hear her or didn't think anyone would be talking to him. "Hey Red!" She ran up behind him and grabbed his sleeve. People around them froze as Ritsu whirled around and knocked Kaede's hand off his sleeve in the process. "Whoa." She said blinking. "You okay?" Ritsu looked surprised to see her there and quickly turned his head away to hide a small blush. He hadn't meant to be so rough; it was just his natural reaction to someone grabbing him.

"What do ya want?" he snapped.

 _No, stupid! Apologize!_ He shouted at himself mentally.

"Oh uh well, I wanted to apologize again for bumping into you the other day then just running off." Ritsu looked at her and blinked. "I was in a big hurry. And not to be rude, but today was the first day I noticed that you were in my class, too. I guess since you sit all the way over in the other corner I never see you." She smiled with her eyes closed and scratched the back of her head with a small chuckle. Ritsu swallowed. "Sorry about that." She opened her eyes. "But what's your name? I'm Kaede Tsukino." Ritsu blinked again. Was he really awake right now? Someone was talking to him and they didn't look scared. A _girl_ was talking to him and didn't look scared.

"Uh… Ritsu Kasanoda." He said. Kaede smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kasanoda-kun." She said before walking away. Ritsu blinked a few times more before swallowing as a blush came to his cheeks. No one had ever used 'kun' with his name before.

* * *

"I'm here and I'm not late." Kaede said walking into the host room. There were no guests just yet.

"Tsuki-chan your band was awesome!" Honey shouted as he jumped onto her back. She looked back at him with slightly wide eyes.

"You guys were there?" She asked as Honey hopped off her back.

"I don't know how you didn't see Mori-Senpai." Haruhi said walking by with a tea tray. Kaede's face was red.

"You _all_ went?" She asked.

"Of course." The twins said snaking their arms over her shoulders.

"The boss was a bit traumatized after that last song though." Kaoru said. Kaede looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because you swore." Hikaru said. Kaede looked up and thought back.

"Because I said 'bitch'?"

"AHHHH!" Tamaki shouted. "A lady should never use such _vulgar_ language!" He cried. Kaede blinked.

"Who said I was a lady? I can swear if I want to." Kaede said as she crossed her arms. The twins started laughing.

"Momma!" Tamaki cried. "Kaede's being disobedient!"

"I'm not your kid!"

* * *

"Oh Tamaki." A guest said. "My dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" She asked.

"I'm hoping to catch your eye even if for just one second." He replied.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow?"

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me?"

"Because the side of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside of me to start overflowing."

"Oh, Tamaki."

 **…**

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos." A girl said to the twins.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today." Hikaru said. "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on." Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody."

"Oh! What a tender embrace!" A guests cooed.

 **…**

"Haruhi!" A girl said. "You look so cute in your kimono."

"Almost like a girl." Another said.

"Thanks." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment." Kyoya said. "It seems you've had a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work. I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would. So keep this up, and you should be able to pay it off, although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at."

"Geez you're charging interest?" Kaede asked. Kyoya flashed a smirk.

"Tsukino-san, you look so pretty in that kimono." A girl said.

"Yeah, you should dress up with the hosts more often." Another said. Kaede smiled.

"Thanks, ladies." She said looking down at the blue kimono she was wearing.

 **…**

"Hello Kyoya, I can't get over how great you look in that kimono." A girl said. "Are you planning to release any more picture books of the host club?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies."

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money?" Hikaru asked.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru asked.

"That's true." Kyoya said. "But the items are poor quality." He said holding out the photos. "Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if we want to create some higher-quality, money-making products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget.

 **…**

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals." Honey said with tears in his eyes.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said putting on the other shoe.

"Takashi." Honey said.

"I noticed that you dropped it." Mori said.

"Takashi!" Honey said happily as they hugged.

"How sweet." A girl said.

"Isn't it, though." Another said.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today." Haruhi said. "But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Something fell out of one of the twin's pockets. Haruhi picked up a bottle of eyedrops."What's this?"

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops." Hikaru said.

"No woman alive can resist a man on the brink of tears." Kaoru said.

"That's cheating." Haruhi said.

"Oh, don't be such a party-pooper." Hikaru said.

"Here, Haruhi." Kaoru said. "This is for you." He said putting a sweet in her hands.

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked.

"Aren't you the cutest?" The two said.

"I didn't know you liked sweets, Haruhi." A girl said.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really." Haruhi said. "But, you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

"How admirable of you!" Tamaki said. "Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like." He said putting more in her hands.

"Let me guess." Haruhi said. "The tears are fake."

"How could you?" He asked. "My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host. Tell me. Do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish." She said.

"My romantic overtures do not seem to be reaching you for some reason." Tamaki said. "Perhaps I should add a little more panache to my character." Haruhi noticed a girl in the doorway.

"Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest." The twins said before going to the door with roses.

"Come on in." Kaoru said. "What are you waiting for?"

"Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru said.

"Please, Miss." The two said.

"Stop that." Tamaki said. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests?" He scolded before turning to the girl. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran host club." She opened her mouth. "Yes?" She pushed him away.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't touch me, you phony!"

"What do you mean I'm phony?" He asked.

"Just what I said." She said. "You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki backed away. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, you stupid!" Tamaki started to flinch at the girl's words and Kaede started snickering behind her hand. "You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!"

"Ouch." Kaede said. "Why is commoner such an insult." She said crossing her arms.

"He's created a new technique." Hikaru said as Tamaki fell back slowly.

"One-man slow-motion." Kaoru said.

"I don't suppose you are..." Kyoya started.

"It's you, Kyoya." The girl said stepping on Tamaki to get to him. "Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming."

"Say what now?" Kaede blinked.

* * *

"Your fiancee?" Hikaru asked as the girl sat across from the club.

"Kyoya Senpai?" Kaoru said.

"Of course." The girl said. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran academy's 1st-year class A tomorrow."

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked seeing Tamaki in his corner.

"Because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru said.

"Whatever." Kyoya said. "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" He asked.

"Aren't you?" Kaede asked. He flashed a glare at her.

"Oh this is a story of love at first sight." Renge said. "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

"She serious?" The twins asked.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way! I could recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely." The host club freaked out. "He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're my real-life Ichijo Miyabi."

"Uki-" Haruhi started.

"doki-" Honey finished.

"Otaku!" Tamaki shouted.

"Otaku?!" Hikaru asked.

"I've never seen one!" Kaoru shouted.

"I get it now." Kyoya said. "You're in love with that character. You're projecting the love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

"So, she made it up." Tamaki said. "You're not really her fiancé, right?" He asked.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking for her hand in marriage." He said. "Besides this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

"According to my research, I understand that you are in charge managing the club." Renge said. "Is that true, Kyoya?"

"That's right." Honey said. "Kyo-chan is our director."

"You're the club's director?" Renge asked. "That's perfect. Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise." The twins said. "We're just a host club."

"I've made up my mind." Renge said. "From now on, I'm gonna be the manager of this host club."

"Um, listen, Kyoya." Tamaki said.

"Miss Hoshokuji is the only daughter of a very important Otori family client." Kyoya said. "So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?"

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you." Renge said. Kaede cleared her throat loudly. "Oh sorry, boys and girl." She smiled at Kaede for a brief second.

* * *

The next morning when Ritsu walked into the classroom he saw Kaede already at her seat. He walked over to his and glanced over at her. Kaede, feeling eyes on her, looked over and smiled at him. Ritsu's face went pink when she waved. He quickly looked forward.

Ritsu kept stealing glances over at Kaede all through class. He couldn't understand why she wasn't afraid of him. She willingly walked up to him and apologized for running into him. She hadn't run away because she was scared, she was just late. He felt a bit better knowing he hadn't scared her off that day. Ritsu looked over at her and saw her look up from her notes and smile at him. He quickly looked down at his notebook.

…

"I thought about it a lot last night and maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea." Tamaki said the next day.

"Why do you say that?" The twins asked.

"Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi. So if Haruhi has a girlfriend around, it could bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity." Tamaki said.

"Good grief." Haruhi said. Kaede cleared her throat. Tamaki froze and slowly turned to face the girl who was glaring at him and radiating an angry aura. The twins and Honey jumped behind a couch.

"You've angered her!" The twins shouted in fear.

"What the hell? Am I _not_ a girl?" She asked clenching her fists.

"I-I never said you weren't a girl." Tamaki said. "It's just that Renge- I mean you- She actually wears the female uniform and-"

"I'm still wearing a skirt, it's not like I have the whole male uniform on!" She shouted. Tamaki flinched. Mori put a hand on Kaede's shoulder. She looked up at him then blinked in realization.

 **…**

Kaede was in the corner sulking as Tamaki addressed the rest of the host club.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side." Tamaki said. "This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her."

"Like you have room to talk." The twins said.

"Hey, everyone." Renge said. Kaede looked over, momentarily pausing her sulking. "You'd be happy to know that your new manager, Renge has baked all of you some cookies."

"Oh, isn't she lady-like?" Tamaki said. "I'm so moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince." Renge said sending Tamaki into another corner since Kaede was in his. "I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit. I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She said before daydreaming. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

"She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt." Honey said nibbling on one.

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni." Mori said. "It's bad for you." Renge looked really angry.

"Waah, she's scaring me!" Honey cried as Mori held him and ran away from Renge who chased them.

"They're not that bad at all." Haruhi said. "They've got a good flavor to them."

"May I try?" Hikaru said before taking a bite from the cookie that was in her mouth.

"Uh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru said licking the crumbs off her cheek.

"Did you see what they just did? He took a bite—" Tamaki started freaking out.

"And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before." Kyoya said.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off." Haruhi said. "And if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here." She said holding up the small box.

"That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi!" Tamaki said holding her face. "You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side. Do you understand?"

"This is sexual harassment, Senpai."

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police."

"Cut it out, boss." The twins said. "We're sorry."

"Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some?" Honey asked holding up a bunny mug. "It's milk."

"Lukewarm." She said.

"Huh?" Honey asked.

"Every single one of you, except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" She pointed to Honey who looked scared. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug. And Mori Senpai, you're his childhood-friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. The lonely prince." Tamaki looked shocked. "And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?"

"Thank you, I'm honored." Kyoya said. Suddenly the main door slammed. Everyone looked over in surprise. Haruhi looked to the corner and saw Kaede was gone.

"Stupid host club." Kaede muttered as she walked briskly down the hall, her hands clenched by her sides. "Stupid Tamaki. Stupid perfectly feminine Renge."

* * *

Kaede let out a yawn as that last bell rang the next day. She put her bag on her desk and looked inside it before pulling out a small box. Ritsu looked over at her as other students started to leave and saw her looking sadly at the box. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and remembered how she'd been yawning the entire class. Kaede shoved the box back in her bag, got up and quickly left the room.

 **…**

"Hello ladies, come on in." Tamaki said welcoming guests.

"I bought the video of that film you made." A girl said.

"I bought it too."

"And so did I."

"You did?" Tamaki asked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal."

"I love the lonely prince."

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet."

"I want to see Honey acting like a thug again. He was so cute."

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's poignant expressions."

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. Naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job. But then I guess that's to be expected."

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins said.

"It's best to have as much money as we can in the club's budget." Kyoya said.

"I'm a little said Tsukino-san wasn't in the movie though." A girl said.

"Yeah." Another said nodding. "Why wasn't she in it?"

"Well," Tamaki said with a frown. "I guess she didn't want to be filmed."

"To be honest we couldn't even find her to ask her." The twins said shrugging.

"Where is Tsuki-chan anyways?" Honey asked looking around the club.

 **…**

"Good day, everyone." Renge said as she entered.

"Renge?" Tamaki asked. "But I thought you had gone back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." She took Haruhi's hands. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me."

"Yeah..." Haruhi said.

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?"

"Hey, Kyoya Senpai." Hikaru said.

"You okay with that?" Kaoru asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoya asked. "Everything Renge said is true."

"No, it isn't." Tamaki said.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place."

"Well, yeah, a female companion. Not a girlfriend!"

"Come on, Haruhi. Let's go play some games together."

"No, wait! Don't take Haruhi from me!" Tamaki shouted. Renge opened the door and immediately bumped into Kaede causing both girls to fall over.

"You two okay?" Haruhi asked as she helped up Renge then Kaede.

"Yeah." Kaede said before she let out a small quiet yawn.

"Thank you Haruhi." Renge said with a smile and a small blush. "Oh? What's this?" Renge asked picking up the box that had fallen out of Kaede's bag. Kaede's eyes widened.

"N-nothing! Give that back!" Kaede shouted reaching for it but Renge had already opened it.

"These are adorable!" Renge gushed. The twins were suddenly there looking into the box.

"Did you make these, Kaede?" Hikaru asked holding up a cupcake with blue frosting in the shape of a rose.

"They match our rose colours." Kaoru said holding up one with orange frosting. Honey bounced over and got the pink one for himself and Mori's dark blue one.

"Who's the yellow one for?" Renge asked. Kaede looked away.

"You." She muttered.

"Awe! You made one for me too!" Renge handed the box to Haruhi before hugging Kaede.

 _The only reason I made one for her is because there was an empty space in the box._ Kaede thought.

"They're so good, Tsuki-chan." Honey said after taking a bite. Mori, who'd also taken a bite, nodded. Kaede's face was bright pink and she had her head down using her hair to hide her face.

"What made you decide to bake for us?" Kaoru asked.

"Is this because Tamaki was saying you're not feminine enough?" Hikaru asked bluntly. Tamaki flinched and chuckled nervously.

"At least they're better than Renge's cookies." Kaoru muttered to Hikaru. Kaede pushed past them to get to the back room to get her guitar. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck and got up from the couch.

"Excuse me ladies." He said before going after Kaede.

 **…**

"Kaede?" He asked closing the back door behind him. When he didn't get an answer he frowned and walked to the back. "Kaede? Where did you go?" He walked up behind a couch and blinked before looking down at a sleeping Kaede. Her guitar case was on the floor in front of her. Tamaki walked around and crouched in front of her. He reached out and brushed some hair out of her face with a small smile.

"Guess she stayed up all night baking." Kaoru said.

"For eight cupcakes?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki freaked out, jumping back away from Kaede with a blush on his face. The whole host club, minus Renge, was standing behind the couch. Mori brought over a blanket before draping it over Kaede.

"She never was the best baker." Haruhi said. "It must have taken her all night to make them edible. Then with the cleanup she probably didn't get any sleep at all last night."

"Why would she do that?" Honey asked.

"It was probably cause the boss made her feel bad." Kaoru said. Tamaki frowned.

"I didn't mean to." He said. "I came back here to apologize to her."

"And instead you watched her sleep." The twins said.

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"Pervert. Pervert." The twins sang.

"No! I wasn't-"

" _You guys_." Haruhi said. The three looked over at her. "You're gunna wake her." She put her finger to her lips. The three did the same with nods.

"Don't you all have guests to attend to?" Kyoya asked. Everyone nodded before heading to the door. Kyoya looked down at Kaede before following them.

* * *

The next day when Kaede walking into the club room she immediately had Renge in her face. Kaede leaned back.

"Hi?"

"Kaede, I'm sorry for not including you the other day for the hosts club's movie." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Uh, it's fine." Kaede said walking past her to go get her guitar.

"No. It was only because you're not a host and you're a girl and I couldn't cast you as an extra because you ran out."

"I know that." Kaede said. The hosts turned to watch as Renge followed after Kaede.

"I just don't want there to be any hard feelings between us since you're not the only girl in the club anymore." Kaede closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not _in_ the club, I just play music here." Kaede said before opening her eyes.

"That's not true, Tsuki-chan!" Honey shouted. "You're part of the club!"

"Yeah, of course you are." The twins said.

"We'll even give you your own rose colour." Hikaru said.

"And type." Kaoru said.

"I'm pretty sure I don't get a type unless I'm a host which I'm not." Kaede said.

"I believe the term would be hostess." Kyoya said.

"NO!" Tamaki shouted, freaking out. "I will not allow my second daughter to become a hostess!" He cried. "You're fine just playing music aren't you Kaede?" Tamaki asked holding her shoulders. "Daddy forbids you from being a hostess!"

"Not feminine enough, right?" She muttered. Tamaki blinked in surprise.

"What? N-No, that's not what I-"

"Yeah whatever." She said, cutting him off, with a straight face before moving past him and into the back room.

"You never got to apologize, remember?" The twins said. Tamaki nodded and ran to the back room.

"Hope she doesn't hit him too hard." Kaoru said.

"He's bound to mess it up somehow." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

 **…**

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted.

"What?" She snapped without looking back at him as she opened her guitar case while sitting on the couch.

"I-I uh…" He walked up to her and stood in front of her. "I wanted to apologize. I never meant to say you weren't feminine." She looked up at him and he jumped from the intenseness of her glare. "Cause you are!" He shouted. "I-I just meant that H-Haruhi needed someone who was really girly to bring out her feminine side."

"So I'm not girly enough?"

"No-No! I mean, you…"

"I get it." Kaede said with a sigh closing her eyes. Tamaki blinked. "I was never into dolls and tea parties and all that other crap." She turned her head away as she opened her eyes. "I have piercings, I'm in a band, and I grew up playing with other boys… Haruhi's my only girl friend…" Tamaki frowned. "The only reason I wear this skirt is cause otherwise I'd have to wear the guy pants and then _I'd_ be the one cross-dressing. So… you don't have to apologize." Tamaki knelt in front of her and turned her head back to him.

"Just because you're not girly doesn't mean you're not feminine. I just meant that because you and Haruhi grew up together you wouldn't have an effect on her."

"Gee thanks Senpai…"

"I- you know that's not what I meant." He said with a small frown.

"…yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Tamaki said with a smile, holding out his hand to her as he stood. She took it and he pulled her up. "You're a beautiful, lovely lady." Kaede turned away as her face went red.

"T-That's going a bit too far." Kaede said picking up her guitar. She started to walk towards the door but turned back. "But thanks, Tamaki Senpai." She said with a smile. Tamaki blinked as his face went red.

* * *

 **Ah I love long chapters, don't you? Sorry this took FOREVER. I know it shouldn't take this long since I'm rewriting but I've just been busy with other stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So when you get to the part with the ()'ed parts it's supposed to be the conversation going on in the background it's back and forth between Tamaki and Kaede.**

 **Wowza03: That was just cause I misspelled it by mistake. She's supposed to be the only one to say his name right.**

 **Thank you everyone who reviews ^_^ Sorry it's taken soooo long to update I've been working and life was a little hectic.**

* * *

"Let's all play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game!" The twins shouted with green hats on their heads. "So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked their guests.

"Well, it's hard to say." A girl said.

"You're identical." Another said.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded." The twins said with matching grins.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of." Haruhi said.

"What?" The twins looked at her. "Have you got a problem with it, Haruhi?"

"Not really." She said. "I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular."

"That's not very nice." They said.

"I'm disappointed." Hikaru said.

"Apparently, you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the host club." Kaoru said.

"Listen up." Hikaru said. "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case, because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru asked.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy." Kaoru said.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right." A girl said. "I can't take it."

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki shouted as he suddenly ran over with a laptop. "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition that you take it seriously."

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru said.

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn." Kaoru said waving his hands.

"Is _this_ what you worked so hard to create?" Tamaki shouted tapping the laptop that was showing a picture of Haruhi with her bare back turned to the camera as she looked over her shoulder.

"Damn Haru." Kaede said as she walked over to her normal couch after letting out a whistle. Haruhi shot her friend a glare to which the other girl stuck her tongue out before getting out her guitar. Kyoya gave her a you're-late look which she chose to ignore.

"You look great, Haru-chan." Honey said.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki shouted.

"Huh?" The twins looked confused.

"When did you take naked pictures of Haruhi?" Tamaki cried. "You bribed her, didn't you?"

"You're imagining things." They said.

"It's obvious that the photo's been altered." Hikaru said.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki asked.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?"

"We've got some major photoshopping talent." Kaoru said.

"You idiots!" Tamaki yelled. "That's a waste of your skills! Have you no shame? But if you're going to do it anyway, can you photoshop her into this idol photo book? Hmm, please?" He asked changing his tune.

"Don't be ridiculous, boss." Hikaru said. "Why don't you just..."

"...ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those?" Kaoru finished.

"I never thought to ask her." Tamaki said. He went up to Haruhi with a pink frilly dress. "What do you think about this, my dear?" he asked.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked.

"He looks so handsome." A guest said.

"Yeah, he does, but I have to agree with Tamaki." Another said. "I'd love to see what Haruhi looked like if he dressed as a girl."

"Oh, he's so cute. I'm sure he'd look great no matter what you put him in."

"Now, cut it out." Haruhi said. "No more making weird pictures of me. You got that? Just what do you guys take me for, anyway?" she said as she turned to the twins.

"Isn't that obvious?" The twins asked. "You're our toy."

"Kaede," Tamaki started with a hopeful look on his face as he held up the dress and turned to her.

"Nope, not wearing it." She said without looking up from tuning her guitar. Tamaki went to his corner.

"You didn't even look at it." He whined.

"Didn't have to." Kaede said.

"As we were saying," The twins said turning away from watching the two.

"In order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life..." Hikaru said.

"...one must find himself stimulating toys." Kaoru said.

"And we know not to mess with Kaede." Hikaru muttered as the two slowly turned to look at the girl behind them.

"I heard that." She said without turning to look at them. The two flinched.

"I am not your toy!" Haruhi shouted. "Okay?"

"You want a toy?" Nekozawa asked through a crack in a door. "Toys... toys... If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have Belzenef as your free gift." Kaede's head perked up.

"Oh sweet." she said.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a second." The twins said. "Has that door always been there?"

"Nekozawa Senpai likes to hide." Kyoya said. "He doesn't really care for brightly-lit places."

"Don't get involved with that guy, Haruhi." Tamaki said grimly from behind her making her jump. "If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" She asked.

"Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year." Tamaki said. "Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension."

"Scary!" Honey exclaimed.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked.

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." Kyoya said.

"Wow." Kaede said as she shook her head with an amused smirk.

"No! It was a curse!" Tamaki insisted. "I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?"

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked back over at Nekozawa and let out a scream as he saw Kaede talking to him through the door.

"KAEDE NO!" he shouted as he reached out to her dramatically.

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Berzenef, the curse doll." Nekozawa said. "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back, then that person is certain to come face to face with misfortune."

"Wow, this guy really is dark, in more ways than one." Hikaru said.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights." Kaoru said. "I wonder what he'll think of this." He said before turning a flashlight on and off. They shined it at Nekozawa who proceeded to scream, along with Tamaki, and run away.

"You murderers!" Tamaki shouted. The twins shrugged.

"How on earth could you do such a thing?" Tamaki shouted. "Obviously the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic." He looked to see the twins sitting by the window looking bored.

"I am so bored." Hikaru said.

"Isn't there anything fun we can do around here?" Kaoru said.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored." Tamaki said depressed in his corner.

"Why do you have that?" Haruhi asked pointing at the little wooden curse doll Kaede was holding.

"It's cute…" Kaede said with a shrug. "I was gunna put it in my room. I'm not gunna write on it."

"Kaede!" Tamaki shouted. "Get rid of that!" he shrieked.

"No way!" Kaede said as she hugged it to her chest.

"Hey, Haruhi, we've got a favor to ask you." The twins said as Tamaki and Kaede argued in the background. ("Get rid of it!")

"What is it?" Haruhi asked. ("No!")

"The next time we get a day off..." Hikaru said. ("It's EVIL!")

"...can we come over here to your place to hang out?" Kaoru asked. ("It's CUTE!")

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi asked. ("How could something called a _curse_ doll be _CUTE?!_ ")

"We're curious. We want to see where you live." They said coming over to her. ("It just is!")

"No way." Haruhi said. ("Just get rid of it!")

"Aw, pretty please?" They asked. ("Never!")

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me." ("As your father, I'm demand you to get rid of it!")

"No matter how much we beg you?" They asked. ("You're not my real dad!") (*Loud gasp*!)

"No way." Haruhi repeated.

"I too have been thinking that it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family." Tamaki said as he walked away from Kaede and over to Haruhi.

"No way in hell, Senpai." Haruhi said automatically sending him back to his corner.

"What about your house Kaede?" The twins asked turning to look at the girl.

"Ain't gunna happen." She said without looking back at them.

"We can settle this with a game." The twins said to Haruhi. "If you can't pick up which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalty will be the two of us coming over to your house later tonight." They put on their hats and switched around. "Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's Kaoru." Haruhi said pointing. "This one's Hikaru."

"Uh oh, you got it wrong." They said.

"No, I know I'm right." she said with a smile. "You guys may look alike. But you're very different." They looked at her, shocked, and blinked. They looked at each other.

"How did you do that, Haruhi?" A girl asked. "Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"Hmmm, oh, how do I put it?" Haruhi said. "It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru." Kaoru put his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru said. "I don't mean to laugh."

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru said. "I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Kaoru stopped laugh and stood up straight.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hikaru blushed as his eyes widened in shocked.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted. "Man, you're such a freaking idiot."

"Yeah, there are some things in this world that must never be said!" Tamaki shouted.

"Why would I fall for her?" Hikaru asked. "I mean, she looks like a tanuki."

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're gonna pay for that!" Tamaki shouted. Suddenly there was the sound of a powerful motor as the room shook.

"The hell?!" Kaede asked gripping the couch. Renge began to spin up from the floor.

"Awesome, this is just perfect." Renge said "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant four-sided romantic relationship. And to make it even more exciting, two of Haruhi's admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice."

"Oh, butt out, otaku." The twins said.

"You guys are meanies! You shouldn't say something like that to your manager!" she cried.

"But, Renge, I thought you had a feeling for Haruhi, as well." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I do." Renge said. "But, I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"I'm confused." Haruhi said to her. "I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge."

"Yeah, why are you here?" Kaede asked. "Actually… how long have you been _in_ the floor?" Kaede muttered.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet." Renge said, ignoring Kaede's other question.

"Cut it out, already!" Hikaru shouted. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed. Talk about annoying."

"I only do that 'cause you look like lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot." Kaoru said.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely..."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru shouted.

"Sicko!" Kaoru shouted.

"Your mama wears too much makeup!" They shouted in unison. "That's it. We're over!"

"What's a sex pixie?" Kaede asked looking up at Mori. Honey also looked at his cousin for the answer. Mori's eyebrows went up and he opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head in a 'forget about it' gesture making Kaede frown.

* * *

The noon-time break bell rang and students left the room to go to the cafeteria. Kaede normally stayed in the classroom to eat her lunch but she wanted to know how the twins were doing and if they were still fighting. She got up and didn't notice Ritsu watching her as she left. He would normally go outside for lunch but he was planning on trying to talk to her again. He sighed and put his head down on his desk.

 **…**

The twins stood in the lunch line next to each other, Kaoru with blue hair and Hikaru with pink.  
"I'll have the A lunch." They said in unison. "No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on, make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce! Stop copying me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Amazing." Haruhi said. "Perfect unison even when fighting." Kaede, who stood next to her, nodded.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Tamaki said with the rest of the hosts behind him. "I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the host club."

"Hey, look who it is." A boy said.

"Oh, I love them." A girl said.

"I've never seen all them together like that."

"We've had enough of this." Honey said. "You're both to blame for this fight. Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?" He said holding up a plate with a cake on it. "But I want to have a piece too. So I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though." The two were getting irritated with him. "What should we do?  
Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask." He looked up at the two. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" Mori came over and picked Honey up before taking him away.

"You're just making it worse." Mori said. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, Haruhi, Kaede!" Tamaki said. "I didn't expect to run into you two in the dining hall."

"I was worried about those two." Haruhi said. "So, I followed them here without even thinking. I always bring a box lunch and I was just gonna eat it in my classroom."

"Yeah, I was just worried about cotton candy over there." Kaede said as she looked over at the twins who were glaring at each other.

"A boxed lunch?" Tamaki asked. The two girls walked away as Tamaki started fantasizing. "I don't care if my box lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I will eat it!" Tamaki sang in his own world.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyoya said picking up his lunch tray. "But it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

"Haruhi, you wanna sit here with me?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, okay." Haruhi said.

"Hey Kaede, sit with me." Kaoru said smiling at her.

"Uh alright." Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's other side and Kaede sat next to him.

"So what's that?" Hikaru asked Haruhi. "What'd you bring for lunch?"

"Yesterday's leftovers and a rolled omelet." Haruhi said.

"You wanna switch with me?" Hikaru asked as he switched his tray for her box. "I had to order something different than Kaoru, so I ended up with stuff I don't really like."

"That's fine with me." Haruhi said. She took a bite and looked like she was in heaven.

"Well played, Hikaru." Tamaki said. "As a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch."

"No way." Hikaru said.

"Come on, trade with me."

"Forget about it."

"So, Kaede, what do you have?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, just some fruit and a sandwich." Kaede said with a shrug.

"How would you like to try mine? I don't mind sharing with you. Here." He held out a spoonful to her mouth.

"U-um.." Kaede blinked with a light blush across her cheeks.

"Pathetic." Hikaru muttered. "Trying to _flirt_ with her? She's way outta your league." Kaede blinked. Kaoru picked up a bowl of sauce and threw it at Hikaru who'd grabbed Tamaki's tie to pull him in front of him as a shield. The two began throwing things back and forth.

"I think I'm gonna go eat in my classroom after all." Haruhi said picking up her boxed lunch.

"Wait for me." Kaede said as she quickly got up and followed after her.

* * *

Everyone sat in the clubroom after school. Kyoya was entering numbers into a calculator.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package." Kyoya said. "We're down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, I just want you to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this." Honey said. "It's never happened before."

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"Not once?" Kaede asked. "Like ever?"

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school." Honey said. "We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki said. "I mean, I've only known the twin since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

"Until then, Mori, would you hang this up?" Kyoya asked holding out a sign that said 'no business today'. Mori nodded.

 **…**

The twins continued to throw things back at forth before they stopped panting. Honey sat at the top of a huge pile.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting?" Tamaki asked putting a hand to his forehead. "It's driving me insane."

"What'd you say?" Hikaru asked. "It's driving _you_ insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face. I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is _I hate your guts_!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll." He said holding the wooden doll out. Tamaki freaked out. "I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" He said writing on the back in marker. Haruhi ran up to them and hit them on their heads before taking the doll.

"Would you guys knock it off?" Haruhi shouted. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?" She shouted. The twins slowly smirked.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They moved in unison and put the hands on their hips while having their arms around each other's shoulders. Haruhi looked on the back of the doll and saw Kaoru had written 'blank' on it. Haruhi screamed.

"Wow." Kaede said. "They played you good." Haruhi shot her a look.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru said as they held each other. "Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother."

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

"Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"They do know there aren't any guests here to watch them right?" Kaede asked. Haruhi dropped the doll.

"You gotta be kidding. You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?" Honey asked.

"We didn't have anything else to do." They said. "We were bored." They laughed.

"Twins with too much time on their hands…" The twins stuck out their tongues and pulled down their eyelids. "are the devil." Tamaki said.

…

"I'm so glad they made up."

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game!"" The twins said.

"I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!"

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" A girl asked. "It's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"No, it isn't." Haruhi said walking past them. "Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one.  
You swapped colours for today, huh?" The two looked at her as she walked away.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya, I won't be able to make it to club for a couple of days." Kaede said walking up to him.

"Why not?" Tamaki asked suddenly in front of her. "You're not sick are you?" He put his hand on her forehead. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked as he held up two fingers but moved them around.

"Wha- no I'm fine." She said pushing his hands away. "I'll still be in school but I gotta help Sora study for an exam. If he doesn't pass his dad won't let him go to our next gig. We can't really do without our drummer. It's only for a few days."

"When do we get to meet these boys anyway?" Tamaki asked.

"Why would you wanna meet them?" Kaede asked.

"Well these are the boys that you hang out with when you're not with us." Tamaki said. "And it's only natural for a father to want to know who his daughter hangs around."

"I'm not your kid." Kaede said with a straight face. Tamaki pouted with tears in his eyes. She sighed. "I… I'll see if they wanna meet you…" She said with a shrug.

"Yay!" The twins and Tamaki cheered. Kaede sighed again.

* * *

 **I'll probably post another chapter soon. I know I know there wasn't a lot of Kaede in this. I couldn't think of where else to add her.**


	10. Chapter 10

Haruhi and Kaede were walking together when suddenly the twins grabbed them by hooking their arms under theirs.

"Targets." Kaoru said.

"Captured." Hikaru said.

"Wait. What the..." A limo pulled up and the window rolled down to reveal Tamaki.

"Good work, now take them with you." Tamaki said.

"Roger!"

"Hold on." Haruhi said.

"Where are we going?" The twins only laughed.

 **…**

They brought them to a tropical park and to the changing rooms.

"Here, do what you got to do." The twins said to a pair of twin maids.

"Okay, we'll do what we can." One said.

"Miss Fujioka, Miss Tsukino, just follow me." The other said.

"But why? Hold on! What are you doing?"

"Whoa!"

"Hey, stop that!"

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit." One of the maids said. Tamaki walked up behind the twins.

"We brought all of our mother's latest designs for you to choose from." Hikaru said. "Just pick whichever ones you want."

"Are you ready, girls? It's time to pick one." The maids said.

"Thanks, but I don't need a swimsuit." Haruhi said while Kaede looked through some.

"Why don't you let me select one for you?" One of the maids said.

"No, not that one." Haruhi said. "I don't want a bikini." She said shaking her head.

"But you'd look so good in this one."

"No, wait. I bet this one would be cute." One of the maid said holding up a red set of strings.

"But that's nothing more than a couple of strings!" Haruhi said. Tamaki fell over outside. Kaede picked out an orange bikini that had a tube top with straps in the middle that went around the neck.

"Found one." She said.

"Oh, that would look lovely on you, Miss Tsukino." The maids said.

 **…**

The two girls exited the changing rooms a few minutes later. Haruhi had on a pink one piece with ruffles on the bottom skirt and a swim cap. Tamaki walked up. He looked at Haruhi and blushed then he glanced at Kaede and his whole face went red. He held out two pullovers, one yellow and one blue.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Just hurry up and put them on." He said. "Proper young women should not show that much skin until after she's married." Kaede rolled her eyes but took the pullover and grabbed a pair of shorts.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Behold, Haruhi." Tamaki said. "Bask in the beauty of tropical birds. Aren't they breathtaking? I wonder what they're called."

"Um, where was the exit, again?" Haruhi asked.

"Try to make the most of this down time and just relax." Tamaki said. "We're so worried about keeping our good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation."

"Personally I think this is pointless and a waste of time, so can I go home now?" Haruhi asked. "I should really be studying and I've got ton of laundry to do today." She said.

"Same." Kaede said.

"Senpai, where are we, anyway?" Haruhi asked.

"This place is a brand new theme park that my family, the Otori group runs." Kyoya said. "It's called the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"I don't understand." Haruhi said. "I thought the Otori group ran hospitals and that they're focused on the medical business, Kyoya Senpai."

"Yes, but my family likes to diversify and try different things. Besides this place could be classified as a healing facility. It's therapeutic. Think of all the people who are overworked and would just love a vacation in the south tropics. However, they may not be able to get the time off or they may not be able to afford it. Those people can now seek refuge here at this theme park and reduce their stress levels. The Otori group's primary concern has always been for the good health and well-being of the general public." He said. The twins were throwing a ball back and forth and Honey was on Mori's shoulders. "The park doesn't officially open until next month, but the host club was given a special advance invitation."

"This is so relaxing." Tamaki said. "We don't have to worry about keeping all of our guests entertained for once. It's truly like a holiday for handsome young soldiers. I guess that's what you call it."

"Haru-chan Tsuki-chan." Honey said. "Wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or do you want to try a piece of mango cake?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll have some coconut juice with you." Haruhi said.

"I'll try some cake, Honey." Kaede said with a smile.

"Haruhi, you wanna go check out the water slide?" Kaoru asked.

"Hang on, what's the deal with those pullovers you're wearing?" Hikaru asked pointing between the two.

"Oh, this thing?" Haruhi looked down at it and remembered Tamaki giving the girls the pullovers. Kaede went over with Honey while Haruhi explained to the twins.

"So, you're not going to swim?" Hikaru asked.

"Hold on, you do swim, don't you?" Kaoru asked.

"I can swim just as good as the next guy, but this isn't my idea of fun." Haruhi said. "I'm not that big on water parks. We're just gonna spend all day goofing off. Honestly I'd rather be at home. I don't understand what's great about this place, anyway? I mean all you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

"A plastic pool?" The twins asked. "What's that?"

"Let's see... I guess they're about this big, round, and to use it, you have to pump it full of air." She said moving her hands in the shape.

"You dunce." Hikaru said.

"That's an inflatable boat, dummy." Kaoru said.

"There's no way something that small could be used as a pool."

"Yeah."

"Guys, it's a small pool. Haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki grabbed the two and pulled them away.

"You idiots!" Tamaki scolded. "If Haruhi thinks it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing her. She can't help it if she's an ignorant commoner."

"So, are we supposed to lie to her?" They asked. "Is that what you want?"

"I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that comment." Haruhi said.

"Never mind that, we've got a question for you." Hikaru said.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow monstrosity?" Kaoru asked.

"I would've thought for sure that you would be all... 'I wanna see Haruhi in a swimsuit!' Not making her cover up like that. And even making Kaede cover up…"

"It was surprising." Kaoru said. The two began to 'whisper' to each other.

"I know what he's up to. He made Haruhi and Kaede cover up because he didn't want anyone else to see them in bathing suits. Do you really think that's it? He must be one of those jealous pervert types. That's pretty twisted."

"That's not it at all." Tamaki said. "I was just trying to protect their innocence as any father or guardian would. After all even if they're wearing a swimsuit, it is not decent for ladies to walk around half naked in front of boys." The twins pointed and Tamaki turned to see both girls giving him a look.

"Haru-chan." Honey said. "Let's play! You wanna go swimming in the current pool with me?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna swim today. Hold on, you know how to swim. Do you still need that float?"

"Mm-mm. Just looks cuter this way, you know?" He said before running off. "Prancing, prancing."

"You're right. Those bunnies are pretty cute."

"He's adorable." Kaede said.

"He's so innocent." The twins said.

"No way! You got it all wrong." Renge shouted coming up from the floor laughing.

"How did she do that?" Haruhi asked. "It's like that rig follows us."

"That outfit is pretty impressive." Hikaru said.

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, that? You don't recognize it? I'm cosplaying."

"Yeah, who?" Hikaru asked.

"La-La." She sang.

"La-La? Like the manga magazine?" Kaoru asked.

"Her petite and slender frame. Her blue eyes that light up young men's faces. Her singing voice. La. I am Quon Kisaragi."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Haruhi said.

"I had no idea who you're supposed to be." Tamaki said.

"Hey, boss, are you sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed..." Hikaru said.

"...like that?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, yeah that's okay." Tamaki said.

"And why is that?" They asked.

"Because it's cosplay, I guess." He said.

"Oh yeah? Then in that case then I'm cosplaying too." Kaede said before taking off her pullover. Tamaki started screaming and freaking out as his face went red before falling over when Kaede took off her shorts.

"Wow, that bathing suit looks pretty good on you." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you look cute, Kaede." Kaoru said as they both gave her thumbs up. Kaede smirked with her hands on her hips.

"Listen up, boys!" Renge shouted. "And lady." She said smiling at Kaede who nodded back. "Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka's hidden motives. Look!"

"Takashi!" Honey shouted before jumping in the water. Mori turned to look and smile at him.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Think about what he said to you earlier." Renge said.

 **Just looks cuter this way, you know?**

"He's not being as sweet and innocent as you think."

"I agree." Kyoya said. "Try putting a word, "I" at the beginning of that sentence."

 **Just looks cuter this way, you know?** ** _I_** **look cute.**

"He planned that?!" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"That's Haninozuka for you." Renge said. "I should give him more credit. He's a lot smarter than I thought." Renge said going back into the floor.

"Hey, look at this, everybody!" Honey called. "Check it out! Look!" Everyone looked to see Honey on Mori's back as he swam against the current. "Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now."

"So, what's up with him?" Tamaki asked.

"Could he really be that smart?" Haruhi asked. Hikaru pumped a water gun and shot Tamaki in the face.

"I gotcha." Hikaru said.

"Come on, boss." Kaoru said. "Let's go. Let's have a water gun fight."

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you." Hikaru said. "If you get it in the face, you lose. What do you say?"

"Forget it. Why would I want to subject myself to a childish game like that?" Tamaki asked. The twins grabbed Haruhi and Kaede.

"Haruhi, I think it's time that we got married." Hikaru said to her.

"Kaede, we should honeymoon in Atami." Kaoru said to her.

"Do you really think I'd ever let my daughters marry you guys?" He said pumping a water gun. "Daddy says no!" He shouted.

 **…**

Kaede and Haruhi sat under the shade of an umbrella as the twins and Tamaki ran around. Mori walked up to the girls and hit some water out of his ears. The two looked over to see Honey still swimming in the current pool by himself.

"Taking a break, huh?" Haruhi asked Mori.

"Want something to drink?" Kaede asked holding out a cup.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori said reaching to take it. He saw her swimsuit and his face went pink before he quickly looked away. Kaede didn't seem to notice as her attention was drawn to Tamaki and the twins.

"I'll get you guys!" Tamaki shouted. "Sideways-leaping shot, go!" The twins held up shields. "That's cheating!" Tamaki shouted before he slipped on a banana peel and slid into a totem pole. The eyes turned red. Mori dropped his glass as suddenly a huge wave crashed over Honey.

"Honey Senpai!" Haruhi and Kaede shouted as they shot up out of their seats.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori shouted running. He slipped on a banana peel. The two girls stopped running as he hit the ground.

"Mori senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kaede ran over to him and helped him up.

"Gentlemen, we're going after Honey Senpai!" Tamaki shouted. "That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!"

"Wait!" Kyoya called after them. "I wouldn't go..." The club ran back.

"There are alligators in there!"

"Okay, so we can't choose that pool!" Tamaki shouted. "Then let's try this way next!"

"They're here, too!" The twins shouted.

"And here!" The girls shouted.

"What's with all the alligators?" Haruhi asked.

"Beats me." Tamaki said.

"Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit." Kyoya said. "I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today."

"You what!?"

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

The club stood in front of a map of the park.

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden." Kyoya said. "This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey Senpai probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there, we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters."

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas." Haruhi said. "Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?"

"Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya said.

"A lot of help you are." Kaede muttered causing Kyoya to frown at her.

"Whatever's out there could be even more dangerous..." Hikaru said.

"...than alligators." Kaoru said.

"All right!" Tamaki shouted. "Now, this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey Senpai! But first!" he held out the blue pullover to Kaede.

"Nope." She said as she walked off with the others. Tamaki fell to the ground.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Wow, this place is just like a real jungle, huh?" Tamaki asked as they walked.

"Yeah, and I keep hearing all these really strange animal calls." Haruhi said.

"You don't think that all those animal sounds..." Hikaru said.

"...could belong to the real thing, do you?" Kaoru asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Kyoya said. "But I do know that my family always strives for authenticity whatever the cost."

"Great to know." Kaede muttered. The group continued walking until Mori slipped on another banana peel.

"Mori senpai is..." Hikaru said.

"...acting as clumsy as you do, boss." Kaoru said.

"Eh-? Shut up!" Tamaki said.

"Uh oh, it's about time for the squall." Kyoya said looking at his watch.

"The what?" Kaede asked. It started to rain so the hosts found a gazebo to hide under.

"Bet you wish you wore the pullover now, don't you?" Tamaki said to Kaede who glared at him as she shivered slightly.

"Don't worry, Kaede…" Hikaru said as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll keep you warm." Kaoru said put an arm around her waist from the other side.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"Hey Mori senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey senpai." Haruhi said. "Are the two of you like childhood friends?"

"You mean you don't know..." Hikaru said.

"...that they're cousins?" Kaoru asked.

"You're kidding me. They're related?" Haruhi asked.

"How?" Kaede asked blinking. She looked up at Mori before holding out her hand to about the height of Honey then looking back up at him.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." Kaoru said.

"However, two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru said.

"But even so, Mori Senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey Senpai." Kaoru said.

"Must really get his blood going. The blood of a loyal servant flows like a mighty river through Mori Senpai's vein." Tamaki said.

"Such a beautiful story!" The twins said. "I'm touched!"

"I don't know if I call it a beautiful story." Haruhi said before going up to Mori. She touched his arm and he looked down at her. "Hey Mori Senpai, it's gonna be all right. I'm sure that Honey Senpai is safe. He's a lot tougher than you might think he is, and if he gets hungry, the trees are full of bananas."

"Bananas?" The twins asked.

"What's he going to say?" Tamaki asked.

"You're right." Mori said with a small smile.

"Don't tell me Mori Senpai is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" Tamaki shouted.

"Nobody wants that spot but you boss." Hikaru said.

"That's kinda creepy, when you think about it." Kaoru said.

"What? Who're you calling creepy?" Tamaki shouted. Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello, it's me." He answered. "Well, we've had an incident that's caused some trouble."

"You're a big-o perv." The twins sang.

"Shut up! I'm not a perv!" Tamaki shouted.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

The rain had stopped and Mori was already pushing through some plants to continue the search.

"Mori Senpai, you're going the wrong way." Haruhi said. Kaede looked over and saw Haruhi going after him. "Honey Senpai was headed in the opposite direction." Kaede sighed and quickly followed after them.

"You're wrong." Mori said. "He went this way."

"Hey, wait up! It's too dangerous to go alone! I'm coming with you!" Haruhi called.

"Me too." Kaede said. "Wait for me." The two ran into snakes, bugs and almost fell into a lagoon.

"Haruhi." He said before picking her up with one arm. Kaede frowned and crossed her arms. "Kaede." She looked at him and blinked in surprise. He was crouched on the ground. "Get on." Kaede's face went pink but she climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs against his waist. The arm that wasn't holding Haruhi up held her leg. Mori's face went pink feeling her chest against his back and her bare leg in his hand.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

Mori stopped walking and suddenly the three were surrounded by nine men with guns.

"You there!" Said a member of Kyoya's family police force. "Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!"

"Oh, hold on!" Haruhi shouted before one of them grabbed her arm. Mori punched him while ignoring the fact that Kaede had to hold on to him tighter.

"The suspect is resisting!" A man shouted. "Prepare to fire warning shots!"

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Tsuki-chan, out of the way!" Honey shouted as he swung in on a vine. He hit one of the men with his feet.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" One asked. Honey then proceeded to beat all the men up. Mori put Haruhi down and crouched to let Kaede off.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with." Honey said. "Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as he and the rest of the hosts ran over. "Haruhi, are you all right!?"

"Hey, it's Tama-chan." Honey said.

"Oh, wow." Hikaru said.

"You okay, Senpai?" Kaoru said.

"Haruhi! I was so worried." Tamaki said as he held her shoulders.

"Gee thanks _dad_." Kaede said crossing her arms and glaring at Tamaki. "Good to know who your favorite _daughter_ is." Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What- No! I-" He tried to say but Kaede looked away with a 'hmph' making him pout.

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru poked two of the men.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's work." Kaoru said. "He must have really been holding back."

"Huh? What do you mean he was holding back?" Haruhi asked pinching Tamaki's hand to make him let go of her.

"So then..." Kaoru said.

"You don't know about Senpai?" Hikaru asked. "The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries."

"Honey Senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo."

"Mori Senpai's no slouch either." Tamaki said. "He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school."

"So, how are you able to find this, Honey Senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It wasn't hard." Honey said. "It didn't take me long to reach the end of the current pool, so I decided to look for you guys."

"We humbly apologize!" One of the men said. They were all bowing on the ground. "I am a 2nd-generation student of the Ishizuka Dojo!"

"I am a student of the Todoroki Dojo!"

"And I'm from the Otake Dojo! We are in your debt!"

"Why?" Honey asked. "Is something wrong?

"Yes, sir! We're so sorry, sir! We were unaware that we were searching for Mitsukuni Hanozuka. We've committed a terrible offense here. I apologize for this confrontation. But my Dojo will be so excited to hear that I've come face to face with the great Haninozuka. I cherish this moment."

"Takashi, you did an amazing job of protecting Haru-chan and Tsuki-chan." Honey said patting Mori's head. "I bet you were pretty lonely without me around, huh?"

"I don't know if I'd say that." Mori said. Honey giggled.

 **SPACE LINE BREAK**

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said as the all walked to the exit.

"Yeah, the beach would be nice." Kaoru said.

"You idiots, Haruhi is not interested in anything like that." Tamaki said.

"Actually, I might like to go to the beach." Haruhi said. "I may not be into this silly water park, but I like the ocean. It would be nice to go to the beach. And it's so pretty."

"Yeah. All right. Then that's where we'll go next time." Tamaki said.

"We're all gonna go to the beach, Tama-chan?" Honey said. "That'll be fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Hey Kaede," Hikaru said.

"You should invite your band to come too." Kaoru said.

"We still haven't met them." They said in unison. Kaede sighed.

"I'll talk to them about it." She said and the twins cheered.


End file.
